We've 'Come' a Long Way
by Dyzog
Summary: When the SOS Brigade celebrates its one year anniversary, five disparate strangers find they have blended into one close-knit family. A slice-of-life style story loaded with M-rated twists.
1. The Ejaculation Game

_._

 **"We've Come a Long Way"**

 **by Dyzog**

 **Chapter One - The Ejaculation Game**

When the SOS Brigade officially reached the one year mark, Haruhi decided to throw a small party. Koizumi and Yuki procured cake and soda while she, Mikuru and I decorated the club room.

We had a great time. Food and fun was had by all. The five of us felt like a family. Even Mikuru, now dressed as an Amazonian warrior — green camouflage bikini top, bare midriff, micro miniskirt — got into it.

Memories of our mascot's first weeks in this club room came to mind — the nervous maid, modestly attired, the only skin visible that of her hands and face. Nowadays, the less Mikuru wore, the more comfortable she seemed.

Though Yuki hadn't changed at all, outwardly, I noticed a shift in her book selections. Romance novels replaced her usual sci-fi fare.

A full year of Koizumi reduced his creepiness factor by half. His daily fake smiles now occurred only weekly. Even he felt more comfortable presenting his genuine self.

Haruhi excused everyone but me at the end of the party, promising she and I would clean up the place. It's a small room so it didn't take us long. We wrapped up the tablecloth, tossed the plates and plastic silverware in the garbage, refrigerated the leftovers, and swept the floor. Then we headed home.

A light drizzle soaked the air. Haruhi and I shared the umbrella she swiped from the faculty lounge. Arm in arm, we walked down the hill to the train station.

"It's hard to believe the SOS Brigade has been around for a year already," I said. "It feels like yesterday when we started it." I expected Haruhi to correct me and tell me she was the one who started it, but she didn't.

Instead, she said, "I wonder if we've been doing enough fun stuff. Sometimes I feel we just sit around doing nothing of value most of the time. Yuki reads her books, Mikuru makes tea, you and Koizumi play your games, and I sit and surf the web."

"You plan fun excursions on weekends," I said.

"Yes, and I really enjoy those times, but we don't do much useful stuff then either." We stopped at a bench we frequented. The rain had dissipated into a fine mist. "Mind if we sit down for a sec?"

I chuckled. "You want to shoot for a new record?"

"You know it." She winked. "Think you're up to the challenge?"

"Let's see."

I swiped a newspaper from a nearby dispenser, wiped the bench dry, and sat down. Haruhi propped down to my right, shoulder-to-shoulder. The sky dimmed from murky-gray to near-black. Several cars drove up and down the road before us, headlights blazing. I folded up the umbrella and set it to the side.

"Sometimes it's nice to simply stop, rest, and ponder." Haruhi took a deep breath and exhaled. A sliver of white moon rose above the horizon. Nearby stars twinkled into view. She took my hand. "You're a good friend, Kyon. Thank you for putting up with me."

I squeezed her hand in return. "Hey, no problem."

She frowned. "This is the part where you're supposed to say that I'm really not all that hard to put up with."

"I'd say that if it were true."

She released my hand and hugged herself. "I know I can be difficult, but the world needs people like me. Otherwise, nothing interesting would ever happen."

"I used to like it when things were simpler," I said. "But now I'm not so sure." I reclined on the bench and spread my arms on the backrest, my right arm behind Haruhi. "You've taught me to appreciate the unexpected and the interesting."

She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Around me, it's always best to expect the unexpected."

Several cars zipped past over the wet pavement followed by a passenger bus. The sky darkened to a cloudy pitch black. Haruhi rubbed my leg.

"Oh right," I said. "We're going for a record." I bent forward, lowered my zipper, and pulled my penis out into the open.

Haruhi grasped it with her left hand and gently stroked it as I returned to my comfortable reclining pose, knees spread, arms resting on the bench back.

"I wonder what those people in the bus would think," she said.

 _Stroke, stroke._

"About what?"

"About how we're sitting here right now. I bet they'd get the impression we were boyfriend and girlfriend instead of two goofballs playing a silly ejaculation game."

"I don't think they'd get that impression at all." I emitted a pleased sigh as a respectable amount of blood diverted from my major organs to my exposed member in response to Haruhi's attention.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways… back to the Brigade." _Stroke, stroke._ "I try to keep things interesting, but it's not easy. In fact, my job can get hard." She squeezed me and giggled. "Really hard."

"I'm sure your job gets rough, too." I cleared my throat. "Uncomfortably rough."

"Oh, right. My bad." She reached into her purse, pulled out a small bottle of hand lotion, and poured a generous helping into her left hand. She resumed her efforts, the lubricant facilitating the use of greater force. _Pump, pump._ "Anyways, I'm sure there's a ton of paranormal activity occurring all over the city. I just don't know how to find it."

My oiled-up penis glistened in the light of a passing car. "Have you ever considered the possibility that maybe there isn't as much paranormal activity as you think?"

 _Pump, pump._

A bus drove by. An older lady glanced in our direction. Her eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open an instant before she disappeared from view.

"I don't believe that." Haruhi paused and turned toward me. "Well, okay, maybe I don't want to accept that." She resumed. "Hey, you twitched. Are you getting close?"

"A couple more minutes."

"Are you holding back?"

"The best I can. We're going for the record aren't we?"

Haruhi motioned her free hand toward our last milestone, marked by a divot in the concrete. "The goal seems so distant."

I shifted my hips. "Because people have been scouring Japan for ghosts since the beginning of time, but nothing has ever panned out."

"I'm not only looking for ghosts, you know. I'd be happy if we found an alien or an esper."

 _Pump. Pump._

The next set of headlights illuminated Haruhi's firm glistening fingers. "That's so odd."

"I know, right? You think we'd have run into something like that by now."

"Sorry. I meant something else. I was thinking it's odd that it feels so different getting jerked off by you than when I do it myself. It's a completely different sensation."

Haruhi shrugged. "Maybe my hands are softer."

 _Pump. Pump._

"That could be it."

"You twitched again."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting really close."

Haruhi lowered my dick to the optimum firing angle, forty-five degrees up from the ground. "Try to hit a car." She gently tightened her grip a notch and pumped me with a tad more enthusiasm.

"A car, huh?" I felt confident I could do it. Well, semi-confident. "I'll try but I have no control over my timing."

While maintaining her rhythm, Haruhi eased my shaft a few degrees right toward an oncoming vehicle. I twitched. She pumped and squeezed more vigorously, taking me over the edge.

"Oh, damn." I clenched my eyes and thrust my hips toward the street. "Here it comes."

"Go for it."

"Ahhhhhh." As my dick pulsated in her palm, Haruhi maintained a steady rhythm. "Oh, shit." I gasped for air. "That feels so fucking good."

"Woohoo!" The SOS Brigade's leader guided the stream of goop spurting from my shaft like milk from a fire hose.

When I finally opened my eyes, Haruhi pointed to a glob of semen in the roadway partially flattened by a tire track. "You did it, Kyon. You did it."

"I hit a car?"

"Yep. You nailed that taxi."

I spied taxi lights climbing the hill through foggy eyes. "Oh wow. I had no idea I could come that far."

"You know what?" Haruhi said. "That's the perfect metaphor for this evening."

"Explain."

"Look at how far we've come in just a year."

I considered her words, then I broke out laughing. Haruhi joined me. As our mirth subsided, she rested her head back onto my shoulder, my softening penis still safe in her warm grasp. We sat quietly like that for several minutes.

"That was fun." Haruhi bent forward, took me into her mouth, and gently sucked me clean. "There." She patted me with her dry hand. "He's as good as new." She licked off her soiled hand as I put myself away.

"Thanks." I zipped up my slacks. "That was awesome."

"No problem." Haruhi wiped her sanitized hand on her skirt. "Now is probably a good time to get your input on another thing."

"Why now?"

"Because this head…" She rubbed my package. "… is temporarily asleep so it won't color your judgment."

I chuckled. "You've got about two minutes."

"I'm running out of cosplay costumes for Mikuru."

"The Amazonian Princess one you've got her wearing now is top notch."

"I know. But she's already had it on for two weeks. What do you think about me foregoing costumes altogether moving forward?"

I shrugged. "You and Yuki are always dressed in your school uniforms. I don't see a problem with Mikuru doing the same. It'll be a bit of an adjustment, but I'll manage."

"When I said 'foregoing costumes,' that includes her school uniform."

"You want Mikuru to be naked?"

"That's right. She's got a terrific body and I think she'd look great that way."

"I don't think she'd like it."

"Since when has that been a consideration?"

"It would certainly be unconventional."

"Any more unconventional than me jerking you off on a public street bench?"

"I suppose not. We'd have to keep the door locked to keep strangers from wandering in."

"That's not a problem. Do you think you and Koizumi can keep your hands to yourself?"

I scratched my chin. "Well... I can guarantee we won't do anything to Mikuru without her permission."

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow, the SOS Brigade mascot will spend all her club time totally naked. It's the perfect way to kick off our second year."

Two goofballs got up and continued their stroll down the hill.


	2. The Ultimate Cosplay

_._

 **Chapter Two - The Ultimate Cosplay**

After classes ended, I had clean-up duty so I headed off to club twenty minutes later than usual. A myriad of thoughts swam through my mind as I navigated the halls and stairways of the North High campus to the Arts Building. Today marked the first day of the second year of the SOS Brigade's existence. I was amazed we'd gotten this far, and that we'd become such a tight-knit family.

I paused at the SOS clubroom door. What new adventures lay before us? What craziness had Haruhi planned? Time would tell.

As was my custom, I knocked on the door before turning the knob. I'd learned my lesson about walking in on Mikuru ages ago and I'd been trained not to repeat that error.

"Who is it?" came the club mascot's reply.

"It's Kyon."

"Are you alone?"

I looked around. "Yep, it's just me."

The door swung open. I stepped inside to an empty room.

"Where is everyone?"

Miss Asahina's sweet reply floated toward my ears from behind the door. "Miss Suzumiya, Miss Nagato, and Koizumi are visiting the Computer Club. One of our laptops got a virus."

I turned toward the voice. Mikuru pushed the door shut and locked it.

She was completely naked.

"What do you think of my outfit?" She held her arms out to the side. "Miss Suzumiya thought it might be fun to dress me in my birthday suit."

My jaw dropped in awe. "You look spectacular. I mean that, really."

The redhead returned a sincere smile. "Thanks, Kyon. My new costume is surprisingly comfortable."

I took my seat. Mikuru strolled past me to her tea station.

"You're taking this real well," I said. "Doesn't being naked around me bother you?"

"Of course not. You're like a brother to me. We're all family."

"But…"

"We all have our part to play in Miss Suzumiya's universe. To be honest, I kind of expected this to happen. You've seen the direction the outfits have been taking."

"I certainly have."

"It's not like I couldn't read the writing on the wall. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Mikuru fixed me a cup and brought it over. She deposited my drink on the table and spun about. "It's a little more revealing than that Amazon Princess costume but not by much." She clasped her wrist behind her back bent forward. "You can touch them if you want to."

"I'm sorry," I replied sheepishly. "Was I making it that obvious? It's just that I've never seen your breasts before." I squeezed the glorious ripe fruit. "They're more awesome than I imagined. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Miss Suzumiya said I could set the rules where anything like this is concerned. You have my permission to fondle my breasts any time you want."

I glanced down. "The rests of your body is incredible too."

"You may also fondle my bottom. During club time."

I chuckled. "So I can't feel you up while you're taking the stairs ahead of me?"

"That's right, Silly. Only while I'm naked." She raised her palms. "Miss Suzumiya says I'm not allowed to cover my body in any way no matter what the circumstances while I'm within these four walls."

I raised a finger. "What if you're changing?"

"She allots me sixty seconds to strip when I get here and two minutes to put my clothes back on before I leave." A bright smile lit up her face. "You don't need to leave the room anymore when I switch from one outfit to another."

"I guess if you're looking for a bright side in all this, that's it."

"What do you mean, Kyon?"

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Are you?" she shot back.

"Hell, yes."

"Then I'm enjoying it too. I'm fully aware that nature gave me certain assets and being able to share them with you like this brings me joy."

I ran my hand over her firm bare bottom and down her thigh. "This is not what I expected."

Mikuru walked to the tea station. "When you finish that cup, I have a new tea leaf I'd like you to try. It's sort of spicy."

I took a sip of the nectar set before me. "Sign me up."

Haruhi, Koizumi, and Yuki burst into the room, Haruhi leading. "I can't believe those guys won't replace our laptop."

Koizumi took his seat and set the controversial device down before him. "I am confident they were able to fully eradicate the virus from this unit. It should be fine."

"You can never be sure, though." Haruhi plopped down into her commander's chair and turned on her monitor.

Yuki closed the door and took her seat by the window.

"Tea anyone?" Mikuru asked.

"You really should be more careful," I said. "Just because you have a key doesn't mean you shouldn't knock first. Someone could have seen Mikuru."

"I'm not an idiot, Kyon. I made sure the hall was clear." A sly smile formed on her lips. "Hmmm… Were you and Mikuru up to no good or something?"

Mikuru squealed, her eyes widened, and she clutched her arms over her chest.

"Nothing untoward happened," I said.

Haruhi snickered. "Untoward." She winked at our mascot. "You look amazing, girl."

A blushing Mikuru lowered her arms. "Would anyone like some tea?"

Koizumi pulled out the chess board and we started a game.

Mikuru came by with a couple full mugs a few minutes later. Just for fun, I rubbed her bare bottom as I thanked her for the refreshment.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow but smiled before returning her attention to her computer screen.


	3. Yuki Receives Dating Advice

_._

 **Chapter Three - Yuki Receives Dating Advice**

As the Wednesday edition of the SOS Brigade club session approached its end, I glanced at the empty chair by the window. Four out of five days, Yuki sat there and read, but on Wednesday she hung out with the Computer Club. After demolishing those cheating nerds at their own space war game with the help of her mad programming skills, Yuki visited them regularly.

A thick romance novel now covered the space on the seat normally occupied by her butt, and a cardigan draped over the backrest. Though she rarely spoke or moved, the room felt incomplete without her presence.

I turned my attention to Mikuru, who was in the process of getting dressed. I enjoyed watching her end-of-day routine almost a much as I enjoyed watching her strip naked two hours earlier. I chuckled a little when panties covered a fading pink handprint.

You see, it had become Haruhi's tradition to dress Mikuru in a new costume every two weeks, but that tradition had ended today. Haruhi sent down her executive order in typical Suzumiyan fashion; She stepped behind our club mascot and reached around to grab the girl's breasts. "For the rest of this year," our brigade leader exclaimed while joyfully squeezing those glorious melons, "you're staying one hundred percent totally and completely naked." She signed the executive order with a firm slap to the redhead's shapely bare bottom.

"Okay," Mikuru replied without complaint. "Should I clean out the closet?"

Haruhi allowed Mikuru to take home two boxes filled with old costumes. When Koizumi offered to help her carry the boxes down the hill, Mikuru graciously accepted his offer. The two left early to catch a train.

As Haruhi and I gathered our belongings, Yuki walked back into the room. She silently put on her cardigan and picked up her book. For some reason, I felt compelled to ask her a question. "Hey, Yuki. Why have you been reading so many romance novels lately?"

"I'm considering establishing a relationship with a boy and I'm striving to improve my knowledge of romantic encounters."

Haruhi zipped up her book bag. "No kidding."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I asked.

"Koji Akiyama has invited me out on a date on several occasions. I have rejected his offers but he remains persistent."

"That dweeb from over there at the Computer Club?" Haruhi motioned to the side wall with her thumb. "I knew letting you spend time with those guys would lead to no good. First, a little programming, then a little database design, then software turns into hardware and before you know it—"

"Stop it, Haruhi," I said. "Koji seems all right."

"He's a computer guy, Kyon. Everybody knows they're porn addicts. Especially those perverts in the Computer Club."

"They're not all bad."

Haruhi put her hands on her hips. "Then why won't you let me visit them alone? Whenever I have a computer issue, you insist that I bring either you or Koizumi when I go over there because you're afraid they're going to gang rape me."(1)

"You need to trust me on this, Haruhi. I get a creepy gut feeling from that Computer Club president. I've been watching him closely since you swiped that computer from him and I can tell he's itching for payback."

"You don't have a problem with Yuki visiting without an escort."

"Nope. She's innocent in all this. I think the Computer Club president worships the ground Yuki walks on since she reprogrammed their space game in real time. He won't touch her. You, on the other hand, are prime beef."

Haruhi crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. So what does this guy Koji want to do with _you,_ Yuki?"

"I don't think I like the way you worded that question," I said.

"He wishes to take me to a gaming tournament."

"That sounds like a great date idea," I said. "I think you should go."

She lowered her eyes. "I don't believe it would be prudent."

"Why not, Yuki?" Haruhi said. "You're a smoking hot babe."

"I fear he may not like me."

"That's crazy," I said. "Haruhi is right. You're awesome, so just be yourself. Once the guy starts spending time with you, he'll immediately appreciate your inner natural beauty. Right, Haruhi?"

"If you want insurance, suck his dick."

I turned to Haruhi. "What?"

"I'm talking blow jobs. Guys love blow jobs. Suck his dick and he'll be yours forever."

I glared at our brigade leader. "That's horrible advice."

"Horrible, but practical." She rested her hand on Yuki's shoulder. "And the taste isn't all that bad. It grows on you. Especially if the guy maintains his hygiene. Make sure he takes a shower before he picks you up." Haruhi grabbed a thick marker from the whiteboard and placed its end in her mouth. "It's an awesome feeling of power, Yuki." She sucked the marker in and out while licking it. "The ultimate in gaming. When your mouth's holding Koji's joystick, you'll be in complete control. You can direct the action any way you want."

"Stop it, Haruhi." I grabbed the marker and set it back on the whiteboard. "Don't listen to her. What she's telling you is complete bullshit."

"Oh really?" Haruhi lifted her chin. "Tell me you haven't been more amenable to my suggestions since we've started playing the Roadside Ejaculation Challenge."

"It's not true."

"You didn't give me any flack on the Mikuru nude mascot decision after I got you off. A year ago you would have slugged me for suggesting it."

"Mikuru genuinely enjoys her new outfit," I countered.

"You see that now, but be honest. You thought she'd freak. The fact is, you underestimated her. That only means I'm right again."

I picked up the marker. "How many dicks have you sucked?"

Haruhi put her index finger to her lips. "Thus far, this mouth has only sucked one penis." She pointed the finger at my package. "And that one shouldn't really count because we're only playing a game."

"So you made up the Ejaculation Challenge to control me?"

"No, I didn't. If you remember, we _both_ came up with that game by accident. I absent-mindedly rubbed your leg one day while we were sitting on the bench, and you absent-mindedly got an erection."

"Why did you take it out?"

"You know I'm a curious girl." She furrowed her brow. "Why did you let me take it out?"

"Because I was close to busting out of my slacks." I sighed. "And I admit, I was a little curious too."

Haruhi chuckled. "Five strokes and a couple of pumps, and we're looking at a puddle of white goop on the street." She held up her palm. "Plus my hand and your wing-wang got kind of messy."

"You didn't have to clean us up with your mouth. You could have used your handkerchief."

"Is that what you'd like me to do from now on?"

I groaned. "Well… no. Of course not. I'm totally fine with the way you clean me, but…"

"So there. We came up with the game together. I had no idea jerking you off would make you so pliable. That was a totally unexpected benefit."

We both suddenly remembered Yuki, who was watching us with wide, confused eyes.

"Just go on the date with the goal of having fun," I said.

"And don't suck him off unless he buys you dinner," Haruhi added.

Yuki nodded and walked out the door.

Haruhi and I stared at each other for a minute.

She broke the ice. "Want to try to hit a bus?"

"Sure."

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) I'm referring to the events Kyon chronicles in a story posted elsewhere on the Internet titled, "The Gang Rape of Haruhi Suzumiya." Though that episode takes place in an alternate reality, Kyon's gut feelings seem to transcend these dimensional barriers. (You can google "dizog ao3" if you want to read it, but I'm warning you, it's dark, and you'll hate it.)

(2) Thanks to CV Ford for coming up with the great idea of having footnotes.


	4. Finish Him, Finish Him

_._

 **Chapter Four - Finish Him, Finish Him**

Yuki Nagato paced her apartment nervously. She'd been a member of the SOS Brigade for over a year and the experience had changed her. She'd joined the group as a silent, almost robotic, bookworm; the member who rarely spoke or acted, the member who seamlessly merged with the background. Spending time with Haruhi, Mikuru, Koizumi, and Kyon inspired her to come out of her shell; to become more than a witness, to explore the world and herself. At the one year mark, Yuki longed to develop her personality and humanity. Accepting Koji's invitation set a milestone on her path of discovery.

Since Haruhi Suzumiya was scouting out locations for an upcoming SOS Brigade camping trip, Yuki and the rest of the crew had the weekend to themselves. Yuki decided that she would spend all day Saturday preparing for her Sunday date, a visit to the Mortal Kombat tournament held at the City Center Forum. She didn't know what to expect. None of the characters in her romance novels played video games. She'd watched members of the Computer Club play games while she helped them with their coding projects, but she never played any of those games herself.

Yuki searched YouTube for behind-the-scenes footage of gaming tournaments. These E-Sports events, as they were called, took place in large rooms or halls, sometimes even stadiums. Row upon row of gamers fought each other in the virtual universes created for their contests. The center of the venue often sported a large-screen display that showcased the more important match-ups and eventually the finals.

Wikipedia taught her that Mortal Kombat ranked as one of the top three fighting games, in league with games titled Tekken and Street Fighter. Mortal Kombat's claim to fame was its "Fatality" system. As a defeated opponent stood on the verge of collapse, the victor could input a series of controller moves that initiated a gruesome execution sequence. The graphic nature of these endings both stunned and electrified her.

"Distractions."

She closed the game-play videos and focused on ones exhibiting the social aspects of these tournaments. Boys tended to outnumber girls by a wide margin, often ten to one or more. Everyone wore similar style clothes — jeans, cargo pants, shorts, gaming-themed t-shirts, baseball caps — and blended together. On several occasions, outliers caught her eye. A few bold females had set themselves apart from the pack by adopting a distinctly feminine look.

A smile crept onto Yuki's lips.

It felt good because she rarely used those facial muscles. Since becoming a part of the SOS Brigade family, she found herself exercising them more and more.

A peek inside her closet revealed a limited wardrobe. A downright boring wardrobe.

"Yawn."

She knew those clothes would have the same effect on Koji. Yuki was going to look good for her date. She was going to be _his girl_ — for the duration of their date at least.

She cycled through more videos. A frame caught her eye.

"Wow."

A female gaming tournament attendee stood out from all the others. Instead of blending in like an androgynous egg in a full carton, this girl looked spectacular. She looked _feminine_. Adorned in colorful thigh-highs, a bouncy short skirt, a tight top, and wire-rim glasses, this person stood out.

"Could I do that?"

Yuki stripped naked and stood before the mirror. She shifted her weight to her right hip and crossed her arms under her chest. Her breasts were small but adequate. She showed the mirror her profile. Thankfully, fate had blessed her small frame with a beautiful round bottom supported by a pair of firm shapely legs.

"Hmmm."

Nice, but incomplete. She retrieved a dusty case from her dresser drawer, opened it, and placed a set of spectacles on her nose. A smile lit up her face.

"He'll love it."

She threw on her school uniform, hopped on the next train to the Nakashiki Mall, and went on a shopping spree.

###

Sunday morning. The phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello, Miss Nagato," said a wavering voice. "I'm here."

"I'm coming." Yuki checked her look in the mirror one last time before leaving her apartment.

When she exited the building's main door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, Koji nearly fell over. He stared at his date with bulging eyes, his mouth open. "Holy shit, Miss Nagato, you look incredible." He quickly covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to swear."

Before him stood a girl he'd never seen (or imagined) before. Purple thigh-high socks sprouted from solid black platform shoes. A tight forest-green blouse topped an orange-yellow skirt that barely hid brief red panties. Wire-rim glasses complimented the magenta highlights in Yuki Nagato's dark hair.

Drool dripped from Koki's mouth. Yuki tried to suppress her pleasure but the joy of his reaction reflected in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Well." Koji took a deep breath and collected himself. "Let's go then."

They walked side-by-side to the train station. Though Yuki's conversation skills lacked, she did her best to accurately answer the questions Koji posed.

At a lull in the conversation, Yuki did the unthinkable. She asked Koji the question, "What do you like best about being a member of the Computer Club?" taking care to make it open-ended.

Koji took quite a while to answer, telling her about how he first became a member two months ago by replacing a graduating senior, the fun things the club did, the camaraderie. He also talked about the anger the Computer Club president expressed whenever Haruhi Suzumiya's name came up, as well as the awe he expressed for Yuki's role in the SOS Brigade's victory in their space game.

By the time Koji finished talking, they had arrived at the City Center Forum. He flashed the door attendant his tickets and the two entered the huge hall.

Yuki's outfit garnered a lot of attention.

 _"Whoa."_

 _"Check out the hottie."_

 _"Nice legs."_

Instead of drawing back, she raised her head, straightened her shoulders, and grasped Koji's hand.

 _"Sweet."_

 _"Lucky bastard."_

Koji beamed.

They entered the main hall. Fifteen rows of ten Sony Playstations drove as many LCD television sets. Players seated in chairs opposite the monitors fought each other by pounding controllers in hand. Yuki counted 298 men and two ladies (though one might be a trap) using 150 game stations.

The two moved behind the contestants playing on the big board located at center stage. The defending champion from last year manhandled his current competitor so badly, people cringed. Once the champ had the challenger on the ropes, the crowd around him chanted, "Finish him. Finish him. Finish him."

Everyone cheered as a character named Scorpion fired a spear-on-a-chain through Johnny Cage's head and yanked the chain back, cleanly removing the head from Cage's body. Adding insult to injury, Scorpion tossed the head into the air and whipped a blade at it. The blade pierced Cage's brain and stuck it to a wall.

Yuki and Koji strolled up and down each aisle and stopped to watch the more interesting matches. Yuki couldn't take her eyes off of the gruesome endings. Impalements, decapitations, dismemberment, the violence mesmerized her.

Yuki asked the second question of the date. "Can we play?"

"I didn't register," Koji said. "It's kind of pricey. But there is a practice area where everyone can try the game."

Yuki's squeezed her date's hand.

The room set aside as the practice area resembled a rush-hour train. People stood shoulder-to-shoulder. As Yuki and Koji squeezed in to watch the screens, several rogue hands found their way onto Yuki's body. She ignored them.

"There are players on all kinds of levels here," Koji shouted over the noise of battle. "Aces, amateurs, newbies."

"What level are you?" Yuki asked.

"I could probably beat most of these guys. But that's not saying much."

A friendly rookie gave up his seat at Yuki's approach. "I want to watch this girl play."

"Works for me." His partner gave Koji his seat.

The rookies were not disappointed. Koji taught Yuki the basics of gameplay. Five minutes later his character lay on the ground with his arms and legs torn off.

Yuki worked her controller with bright eyes. "This is fun."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a natural at this?" Koji said.

"Some have hinted."

"Damn, girl," said a spectator standing behind them. "You play almost as good as you look. You should have registered."

"Is it too late?" Koji asked.

The guy shrugged. "Slots sold out months ago, but still…"

"That chick is vicious," another bystander said. "Not a milligram of mercy."

"Want to try?" Koji offered the guy his controller.

The guy eyed the bespectacled beauty in the chair opposite him. "It would be an honor."

Yuki finished him off in seconds. A crowd formed as the hot girl finished off one challenger after another while cycling through every character in the game.

"Finish him. Finish him," they shouted as she dispatched rookies, amateurs, and pros as if they were kindergartners.

"You should take on the champ," one spectator suggested.

"I bet she'd kick his ass," chimed another.

"I'd love to play you," a voice said. Everyone's head turned toward the champ who had sneaked in behind them. "But nobody ranked in the top twenty is allowed to play an unregistered player. Otherwise, what's the benefit of buying a spot. See you next year maybe?"

Yuki tilted her head. "Maybe."

The crowd booed as the champ walked away. "Don't be pissed at me," he shouted over his shoulder. "Those are the rules."

###

The two left the hall hand in hand.

"It's too bad you didn't get a chance to play the champ," Koji said. "You would have ripped his head off."

"It's probably better that I didn't." She turned toward the train station entrance.

Koji paused. "Do you need to go home right away or do you have time?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I'd like to buy you dinner."

Yuki's eyes lit up. "Sure. Where are we going?"

"Since Mortal Kombat was developed by Midway Games in Chicago in 1992, I was thinking we could have some Chicago-style deep-dish pizza at Giordano's up the street." He pointed.

"I'd love that."

When they arrived at the Giordano's, the hostess led Koji and Yuki to a secluded booth at the back of the restaurant where they shared a stuffed pizza loaded with vegetables and beef. Afterward, they rubbed their full bellies.

"Thank you for buying me dinner," Yuki said. "You've been an amazing date."

"Me?" Koji put his hand on his chest. "This date was amazing because of you." He shook his head. "In fact, I don't think it could get more amazing."

Yuki returned a shy smile. "It might."

The waitress came by, took their dinner plates, and deposited dessert menus before them.

"Are you getting dessert?" Koji asked.

"Yes," Yuki said, "I plan to."

Koji focused on the menu. "I think I'm going to go for a hot fudge sundae. It's really good. The pie is good too." He set down the menu and looked across the table. Yuki had disappeared. He scanned the restaurant. No sign of his date.

 _ZZZZZZIP_

When he looked down past the tablecloth at his pants, he found her — pulling his penis out through his open zipper. Koji spread his knees, shifted his hips toward the edge of the seat, and gasped when Yuki took him into her mouth. "Oh, boy." He gripped his menu tight as his date gently sucked him off.

The waitress stopped by. Noticing Yuki's absence, she gave Koji her attention. "Have you decided on dessert yet, sir?"

Reclining with his arms spread gripping the backrest, Koji replied with content glassy eyes. "I'll need a few more minutes… oh, boy… ahhhhhhhhh."


	5. Sharing Notes

_._

 **Chapter Five — Sharing Notes**

After quietly entering the club room, Yuki strolled to the back with a spring in her step. She removed her cardigan, took her seat, and opened her romance novel. The four of us looked at each other in wonder as she hummed, a tiny smile lighting up her face.

"Tea, Miss Nagato?" Mikuru asked.

"Yes."

Haruhi turned from her computer screen toward Yuki. "How was your date?"

She set her book in her lap and met the brigade leader's eyes. "Fun."

"How much fun?"

"Very much."

"Did he buy you dinner?"

The smile on Yuki's lips widened.

"Woo hoo!" Haruhi mimicked a train conductor pulling a whistle. "How did he taste?"

Yuki paused for a moment. "Unique."

"That is so cool. Sucking dicks is a blast, isn't it? Especially when the guy starts moaning and making faces."

Yuki nodded.

"And you're wondering, how can a body part get so hard? Then again, I suppose that's why they call it a boner." Haruhi leaned forward. "Tell me more."

Yuki remained silent.

"Come on, girl. Spill the beans. It's just us here."

"He was… my dessert. I sneaked under the table."

Haruhi's eyes bulged. "You blew him in the restaurant? No way."

"After dinner."

"That is so bold. I get a rush out of sucking Kyon's dick at the bus stop but I bet that's nothing compared to doing it in a crowded restaurant."

I crossed my legs and scooted forward to hide the tent forming in my pants. "Would you two mind changing the subject?"

"Why? Are you getting frazzled by a little girl talk?"

Koizumi sighed. "I must agree with Kyon. When two highly attractive females openly discuss a topic as provocative as their love of fellatio, it evokes an uncomfortable physical response in the average male."

"In other words, you're winding us up." I pointed at my bulging package. "So please tone it down."

"I have a better idea." Haruhi took Yuki's hand and led her to the table. "Hey, Koizumi. Come over here and sit next to Kyon for a minute."

"As you wish." Itsuki shuffled over with his hands in a fig leaf pose.

Haruhi rested her hand on Yuki's back. "Let's compare notes." After kneeling, the bossy brunette spread my knees, lowered my zipper, and pulled my dick into the open. "Let's get them really hard first." She took me into her mouth.

Yuki repeated the process with Koizumi. Once I was adequately rigid, Haruhi pulled off of me and gripped my shaft like a baseball bat. "Did you use your hands much?"

Yuki released her oral grip on Koizumi. "Only my tongue." She opened wide and demonstrated the side-to-side alternating with a wrap-around motion she'd used on Koji. Koizumi gasped when Yuki resumed her efforts.

"Let me try that." Haruhi dove back down on my dick. Copying Yuki's technique elicited a similar gasp from her own guinea pig.

Mikuru stepped behind the girls and giggled. "It's fun to watch their faces and listen to the sounds they make." She knelt beside Yuki and scrutinized her mouth-work. "Miss Nagato, would you mind if I tried that for a minute?"

Yuki slid back to make room for the nude redhead.

Haruhi temporarily pulled off of me to address her new partner. "The wrap-around maneuver really works great. Kyon is twitching like he's going to blow any second."

She was right. As soon as Haruhi's tongue resumed its motion, I came bigtime. She managed the meal with focused concentration and bulging cheeks.

Mikuru turned up the rotary volume on Koizumi and, an instant later… "Gaaaahhhhhhh." Koizumi released his load into her mouth. Not expecting such a massive volume of cream, Mikuru squealed and pulled back. Not having a shutoff valve, Koizumi gushed white goop all over Mikuru's face, breasts, belly, and thighs.

A full mouth hindered Haruhi's ability to speak, so she raised a finger. Several gulps later, she said, "A guy's semen is precious, Mikuru. You really shouldn't waste it like that. Although you do look kind of hot with cum all over you."

"I'm sorry, Itsuki." Mikuru lifted her right breast to inspect an errant glop. "I didn't mean any disrespect. You just came a whole lot more than I was expecting." She extended her tongue and licked the globule of semen from her breast.

"No offense taken."

"Let me help," Yuki said. She bent forward. Mikuru froze with wide-eyed amazement when Yuki's magical tongue took over the task of cleaning her breasts.

When Yuki shifted her licking efforts to Mikuru's soiled belly, the redhead said, "Would it help if I laid down?"

Yuki nodded.

Mikuru lay on the ground and relaxed while Yuki got on all fours and straddled her. Mikuru moaned as smaller girl's tongue went to work, removing Koizumi's cum from her belly, thighs, and finally, with gentle kisses, her face.

It seemed so natural when the two girls transitioned to kissing each other, first softly, then more passionately as they embraced. When their lips parted, Mikuru gave Yuki a subtle nod. The smaller girl slid backward as Mikuru pulled her knees toward her torso and spread her legs.

Kneeling near our chairs, Haruhi watched the show. "I was curious if Yuki's tongue technique would be as effective on a girl." She bent forward for a close-up view. "It looks like a different terrain requires different tongue action. Hey Yuki, has anyone ever told you you're a natural at this?"

"Ull-hull," she replied past her extended tongue.

Mikuru's eyes clenched shut. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Yes," Koizumi said. "Miss Nagato's technique seems very effective."

Mikuru's body flushed and shuddered. She arched her back in ecstasy.

"Very, very effective."

The redhead's screams shook the walls as an orgasm rocked her body to the core. Yuki held Mikuru's thighs and maintained her stimulation, sucking every drop of joy from the shivering girl's form.

As Mikuru collapsed into a puddle of mush, Yuki rose with a sweet wet smile and said, "Thank you."

Unable to respond, the redhead lowered her legs to ground level and worked to catch her breath.

Haruhi got to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "Well, that escalated quickly. What do you say we take a break from the sex games and get back to the meeting?"

"That might be hard," I replied, steel shaft in hand.

"Hard for me, too," echoed Koizumi, stuck in a similar pose.

"Awe come on you guys."

"Seriously, Haruhi." I motioned to the glassy-eyed nude beauty splayed out on the floor. "What did you think was going to happen after witnessing that?"

Our brigade leader addressed our club's newly-crowned Queen of Oral Sex. "Up for sucking another dick, Yuki?"

"Always."

Haruhi knelt in front of Koizumi and Yuki got into position in front of me.

I guess it's nice to experience variety, especially when it comes to being a blower and a blowee. Though Haruhi's previous BJ rocked, Yuki's technique seemed a little more refined. Whereas Haruhi enjoyed taking a more hands-on approach to getting me off, Yuki relied fully on her oral expertise. I'm sure both girls benefitted from adding an additional dick to their suck-lists as well.

It took a few minutes for Mikuru to regain her bearings. She didn't rush. She simply smiled and breathed peacefully as Haruhi and Yuki sucked us off. Her ability to hang out on a cold tile floor amazed me.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked when she finally got up.

She took a hand towel, wet it, and wiped the dust off her body. "Actually, I've developed a really strong tolerance for the cold. I feel fine."

"It's like you were born for this job, weren't you?"

"You might say that." Mikuru winked before squeezing her breasts together and letting them fall. My eyes followed her nipples as they bounced up and down and from side to side.

Haruhi stood, wiped her mouth on her sleeve, and moved to the whiteboard. "Now that we're all relaxed and invigorated, I'd like to talk about our upcoming camping trip. Despite the late date, I was able to find the perfect spot, an awesome, super-secluded campsite on the north end of Lake Tapenis." Using black ink, she drew the outline of a tall mountain with a cave near the top. Beneath that in blue ink, she drew two side-by-side circular ponds with a thinner cucumber-shaped lake rising up toward the cave. "Our campsite is right here." She drew a red oval near the top of the cucumber beneath the cave.

"How were you able to obtain such a prime location so close to a holiday weekend?" Koizumi asked.

"Hardly anybody camps here because they're afraid of the bears that supposedly live in here." She made air quotes around the word "supposedly" before tapping on the cave.

I pointed at the board. "So we're staying beneath the clitoris and above the glans."

Haruhi furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what that drawing looks like, don't you?"

She turned and examined the image. "Well, I'll be."

"I believe the correct name for that body of water is Lake Tapena," Koizumi added. "The locals use the other name as a joke."

Mikuru couldn't stop giggling.

Haruhi smiled too. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." She set down the marker. "We leave in three days." She handed each of us a sheet of paper listing the items we should bring.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

.

 **Chapter Six - Practice Makes Perfect**

The bell rang signaling the end of Tuesday classes. I turned to the brunette sitting behind me. "Heading to club?"

"I've got to take care of some business in the library," Haruhi replied. "I'll be there in thirty minutes."

"Cool. See you then."

I dashed out the door and rushed down the hallway, dodging classmates along the way. Opportunity was knocking!

I'd been arriving at the club room later than usual lately because I'd been walking there with Haruhi after our last class. This allowed Mikuru Asahina, whose last class took place in the adjacent building, to get to the club room first.

Though I enjoyed having a gorgeous fully-nude girl greet me with a cup of tea and a smile when I stepped through the door, I also really enjoyed watching her get undressed. If I hustled, I might catch the show.

I ran up the stairs, skidded around the corner, and caught Miss Asahina just as she eased her key into the door.

"Hello, Kyon. You're here early today."

"That's because I didn't have to walk with Haruhi," I said, breathing heavily. "She had to take care of some business in the library and won't get here for a half hour."

"I wonder what she needed from there?" She stepped inside and let me pass before she closed the door and locked it.

"How was your day?" She shed her cardigan and placed it on a hanger.

I took my seat at the table. "Pretty good. Kind of busy. How was yours?"

Mikuru unbuttoned her blouse and hung it up too. "It was strange. All I could think about was what happened here yesterday."

A sly smile formed on my face. "About you and Miss Nagato getting it on?"

"Partly that." She removed her skirt. "But mostly, I couldn't get her fellatio technique out of my mind." Mikuru removed her shoes before sitting on her tea-station stool. My mouth watered as she sexily slid her thigh-high socks down her legs. "It felt crazy."

"Having Koizumi's dick in your mouth?"

"No, not that part."

"Then define crazy."

"The rush I got when Koizumi climaxed was so intense. And he came so hard. It was like I pulled a fire alarm and all hell broke loose."

"You obviously did a great job. A great blow job, that is."

"Did I? Or did I get lucky?" She put her hands behind her back, unclasped her bra, and let the garment slide forward down her arms. Then she turned her back to me and removed her panties with a cute wiggle. Now standing before me fully un-attired, she continued. "I'd like to think I had something to do with it, but I think Miss Nagato really deserves all the credit."

"You can't deny you had a part in it," I said. "After all, he came all over _your_ body, not hers. At worst it was a team effort."

"I suppose that's true. But I wish I felt more confident."

"Is it something I can help you with?"

"Actually, it is. Would you mind if I practiced on you?"

"I've got some homework I need to do," I said, trying my best to suppress my excitement. "But that can wait."

"Thanks, Kyon. You're sweet." She knelt before me. When I reached down to lower my zipper, she swatted my hands away. "Let me do everything from start to finish."

I reclined and intertwined my fingers behind my neck. "Okay."

She lowered my zipper and gently pulled out my dick. "I'm not supposed to start the Nagato Technique until you're good and hard so please be patient with me."

Her soft warm mouth enveloped my shaft and she initiated a slow bobbing rhythm. Blood pleasantly filled my appendage. After a minute of oral attention, Mikuru lifted her head and grasped my rock hard erection.

"I'm going to start the technique now, okay?"

"Go to town."

Mikuru commenced the application of the patented Nagato Fellatio Technique. Though Mikuru's tongue swirls weren't quite as crisp as those of the technique's creator, her efforts were more than adequate.

"That feels amazing," I said, my eyes watering.

Mikuru giggled around the dick filling her mouth. The gorgeous girl's dangling breasts swayed in time with her bobs as did the side-to-side wiggle of her smooth bare bottom. I marveled at the sincerity of her cute sucking noises. Although Yuki's mouth-work surpassed that of her club mate, she couldn't match the level of arousal stirred by the earnest expressions of Mikuru's flawless unclothed form.

I patted her head. "I'm about to come. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Umm-hmm."

A moment later I fell off the edge. I gripped the chair and clenched my eyes shut as wave after wave of pleasure radiated from my dick throughout the rest of my body. I gushed a major helping of cream into Mikuru's mouth as well; the fluid placed a strain on her cheeks and taxed her ability to swallow it. For a second I thought she might pull back, forcing me to spray cum all over her the way Koizumi had yesterday.

But she held fast. Mikuru managed to keep up as my ejaculation wound down. She kept me in her mouth a full minute after my last squirt to make sure I'd released every drop.

"Thank you," I said in a blissful daze.

She gulped down the fluid in her cheeks and looked up with a sweet smile. "Was I good?"

"You were amazing."

"How did I compare to Miss Nagato? Be honest." Deep down she knew that the Queen of Oral Sex ruled, but it never hurts to get feedback.

"Your technique was 75% Nagato," I replied. "But there were other benefits. Viewing the motion of your amazing body while you sucked me off super-sized me."

She returned a sincere smile. "I suppose nature blessed us all with strengths and weaknesses. My strength happens to be looking really good naked."

Haruhi Suzumiya walked in. She surveyed the scene: Mikuru on her knees, my legs spread, a softening dick in her hands.

"Getting in some blowjob practice, Mikuru?"

"Yes. I hope that's okay."

"I think we're on the same wavelength. I was wondering too. How can Nagato be so amazingly good at sucking dicks?"

"And cunnilingus," I added.

"She's the Oral Queen," Haruhi said. "I think it's because she never talks. Girls are supposed to be really talkative. I think Nagato stores up the energy from not talking and channels it into oral sex."

"I can help you stop talking for the next few minutes," I said.

"Oh my." Mikuru gasped when my shaft solidified in her hand.

Haruhi stepped close, bent forward, and squinted. "Is that one for me?"

"If you want it."

Haruhi waved Mikuru off and knelt before me. She took my rigid shaft into her hand and looked up. "This is funny."

"What's funny?"

"I'm about to suck you off and we're all acting like you're doing _me_ a favor. How did that happen?" She sighed. "You don't need to answer that." Haruhi dove down on me. Using the Nagato Technique, she had me gushing in a matter of minutes. Unlike Mikuru, Haruhi had no problem swallowing at the same rate I produced it.

After clearing her cheeks, she wiped her mouth on her wrist. "How was it?"

"Amazing. Easily an eight out of ten."

"Only an eight?"

"What can I say? I've been sucked off by the Queen."

She tilted her head. "How did I compare to Mikuru?"

"To be honest, she gave me a lot more to look at while she was blowing me. Her body put on quite a show. It makes a big difference."

Haruhi glanced at the nude mascot, then back at me. "Would you like me to strip every time I blow you from now on?"

"You might consider it."

"What do you think, Koizumi?" Koizumi had sneaked into the club room while Haruhi sucked me off.

"I often imagine you naked when I masturbate," he replied. "So I'm ambivalent."

"No kidding." Haruhi smiled. "What a nice compliment." Then she considered the second part of his reply. "Why are you ambivalent about seeing me naked?"

"I fear that the real-life naked-you might not match the naked-you I've created in my mind."

"There's only one way to find out," I said.

She shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable getting naked in front of everyone yet."

"But you feel comfortable enough to make Mikuru do it?"

"That's right, I do. Nobody can deny that she has the body for full-time nudity. I don't feel as confident… yet."

Her response surprised me. Haruhi always excelled everyone at everything. For the first time, I saw how insecure she felt around her fellow female club mates. She didn't think she could match Yuki's oral skills and she feared her naked body couldn't compare to Mikuru's. I'd seen Haruhi in a bunny suit and a tiny bikini so I had a pretty good idea what lay beneath that North High uniform. She had nothing to worry about.

I retrieved a jump rope from our sports duffel bag and walked up to her. "Put your palms together." She complied. I wrapped a few loops of cord around her wrists, cinched it, and tied it off.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

I didn't answer. Instead, I led her to the door, opened it a crack, and tossed the end of the rope over the top. I pulled on the rope till Haruhi's arms were stretched high over her head, tied a knot near the top of the door on the outside, and closed the door.

"I did this so you couldn't punch me while I stripped you." I started unbuttoning her blouse.

She groaned and her face flushed. "Is this really necessary?"

"I think it is."

She tugged on the rope keeping her arms overhead and frowned. "I can't believe you're doing this." Other than that, she took her stripping quietly, without a kick or complaint.

I worked from top to bottom. After unbuttoning her blouse, I lifted it up along her extended arms over her head and wrapped it around her bound wrists. A few seconds later, I tied her bra around her blouse. Next, I took off her shoes and socks. She kindly lifted her feet to aid me in the removal process. I unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. Lastly, I tugged her panties down to her ankles. She graciously stepped out of those as well.

Now naked from her wrists to her tiptoes, I stepped before the bound girl and squeezed her perfect breasts. "You look incredible naked and you know it." Again, she frowned.

Koizumi's tongue hung out of his mouth. "No, you look far better than incredible."

"Better than your imagination?"

He nodded. "Much better. May I?"

Haruhi nodded. Koizumi came forward. He ran his hands along her smooth hips and over her thighs. Then he kissed gently kissed each breast before stepping back. "You're a masterpiece."

Mikuru knelt at Haruhi's feet. "Can I practice my cunnilingus?"

In an uncharacteristically small voice, Haruhi replied, "Okay." She got on her tip-toes, spread her legs, and thrust her pelvis forward.

The brunette moaned uninhibitedly as the nude redhead's tongue went to work. We watched with wonder as Mikuru's dexterous tongue brought Haruhi to a crushing orgasm.

"Thank you," Haruhi gasped. "Damn. You're really, really good at that."

Mikuru wiped her mouth. "It's easier to duplicate a technique when you can experience both ends of the transaction. I simply copied what Miss Nagato taught me."

As if on queue, Yuki Nagato knocked on the door. I opened it, freeing the rope and allowing Haruhi to lower her bound wrists. Yuki appraised Mikuru's wet-faced smile.

"I made her come," said the redhead.

"I see."

"We've been practicing," added Haruhi. She turned to me and held up her wrists. "Would you please untie me now?"

"Hang on," I said. "Let's have some fun first."

I pulled Haruhi's wrists behind her head and led the jump rope forward through her legs. The cord lodged sexily between her butt cheeks and vaginal lips. Having her wrists crossed near the back of her neck kept her from covering any part of her wonderful body.

Haruhi squealed when I tugged my end of the jump-rope-leash up toward her breasts. "Hey, I'm still sensitive down there."

"That's the point." I opened the door and checked the hall. The coast was clear. "Come on, I'm taking you for a walk."

"Not too far," Haruhi replied, shuffling forward, "or you'll experience some serious payback when I get out of this."

I pulled her into the hallway. Haruhi giggled like crazy as I led her down the hall past the other club rooms. Fortunately, nobody came out when I walked the bound barefoot butt-naked brigade leader past their door.

At the end of the hallway, I playfully pinched one of her nipples and twisted it. Her eyes bulged as she fought to suppress a squeal. She whispered, "Stop that, you idiot. We'll get caught."

When a little commotion emanated from one of the club rooms, we jogged back to safety.

Haruhi dashed back into the club room wearing a radiant smile. "That was a rush," she said, shaking. "I don't know what I would have done if a teacher came up those steps." She shot me the evil eye. "Now get this off of me."

I untied her and she got dressed.

Haruhi took her seat at the commander's desk to button up the last buttons of a very wrinkled blouse. "It's so strange that all of this has happened."

"I know, right?" I said. "The second year of the SOS Brigade has gotten off to a wild start."

"We've become quite comfortable around each other," Koizumi said. "To almost an unimaginable degree."

"When I wished we'd become the closest unrelated family in the world," Haruhi said, "I never imagined this."

"You wished that?" I asked.

"Sure." She started singing the old Sister Sledge disco classic. _"We are family. I got my brigadees with me."_ She paused mid-song. "That gives me an idea." She pulled a notebook out of her bag. "I'm going to write a song about it." Haruhi started writing while humming.

Mikuru asked, "Would anyone like some tea?"

"I think we all would," I said.

"Five teas coming up."


	7. The Offensive Route

_._

 **Chapter Seven - The Offensive Route**

A week had elapsed since Haruhi and I had blessed Yuki with some sketchy pre-date advice, but it felt like only yesterday. Another Wednesday had arrived and, since her world had changed so dramatically, it seemed fitting to give Yuki some post-date advice too. It was Yuki's custom on "Computer Club Wednesdays" to made a quick stop in the SOS Brigade clubroom to establish her roots. She hung her cardigan over her seat back and set her book bag on her chair.

I addressed the part-time Computer Club associate as she walked past me toward the door. "Be prepared, Yuki. Things are going to be different over there."

Haruhi, who'd been happily humming and working on the lyrics of her new song, stopped and peeked over her monitor. "That's a good point, Kyon. Yeah, those guys are going to be acting weird, so be ready."

Yuki seemed confused. "Why?"

Haruhi rose to her feet. "Because men are men."

"Aren't they always?"

"What she means," I said, "is that Koji has probably been bragging non-stop. Considering how your date, um, _climaxed,_ everyone over there is going to view you differently."

Yuki's confused expression deepened.

"None of those nerds have ever scored with a real-life 3-D girl," Haruhi said. "Especially one as cute as you. You've made Koji their hero. Plus, as an associate member, you're the Computer Club's sex symbol now."

Yuki turned toward the nude redhead rinsing cups at the tea station. "Like Mikuru?"

"No, not like Mikuru," Haruhi said. "Well, not exactly. Everyone handles the role differently. They _will_ view you as much more than a programmer, though."

"Haruhi's right," I said. "You've turned Koji into a superstar."

"With fellatio?" Yuki frowned. "Should I go?"

"It totally depends," Haruhi said. "If you have the guts to take the offensive route, then go. But don't go if you plan on playing defense."

Yuki's expression said, _What?_ Mine did, too.

"Here's the thing," Haruhi said. "If you go in all weak, embarrassed, and shy, you won't last. The atmosphere is going to get all weird and uncomfortable and you won't have any fun over there anymore."

"And if I'm offensive?"

"If you take the offensive route, you'll be telling everyone, 'This is me. I'm Yuki-Fucking-Nagato and I sucked his dick. Deal with it.'"

I shook my head. "I don't see Nagato being quite that vocal."

"I didn't mean it literally. I meant it as a figure of speech. She's got to project that attitude." Haruhi scanned the room. "Hang on. I know what'll work." She ripped open the sports duffel bag, pulled out a set of volleyball kneepads, and handed them to Yuki. "When you feel things getting strange — and they _will_ get strange — show them these. It'll clear the air." She demonstrated by holding them high with hand on hip. "These kneepads will tell those nerds, louder than words, that you're owning who you are and you're fine with it."

Yuki emptied her book bag, stacked its contents neatly on her chair, and placed the kneepads in the bag. Before leaving the room, she turned and said, "Thank you."

###

As she strolled down the hall to the Computer Club room, Yuki did her best to process Haruhi's advice. Had Koji really shared the intimate details of their date? Having this knowledge, would his four club mates start acting strangely? Would she really become the Computer Club's sex symbol? Like Mikuru Asahina?

"Offense."

She patted the bag, stiffened her spine, and marched forward.

When she stepped into the room, all activity ceased and ten male eyes locked onto her.

After an awkward moment of silence, Koji stood and bowed. "Hi, Yuki."

The other guys stood and bowed. "Hello, Miss Nagato."

Yuki considered their behavior. It was strange. Very strange.

 _"_ _Offense,"_ she said to herself, recalling Haruhi's advice. She reached into her bag, pulled out the contents, and held them high. "I brought kneepads. Would anyone like fellatio?"

Everyone's mouth dropped open. The room fell into a crypt-like silence for about a minute.

Yuki stood her ground.

The Computer Club president stepped in front of his desk. "I believe I speak for everyone here when I say… Hell, yes!"

A small smile formed on Yuki's lips. "Okay." She turned to lock the door, then moved to the center of the room. The guys gawked in amazed silence as the Computer Club's associate member unbuttoned her blouse.

Koji filled the audio void with a cheer. "Go Yuki." _Clap._ "Go Yuki." _Clap._ Everyone immediately joined in.

Yuki slowed the pace of her striptease and poured on the sex, copying the moves of a pro she'd seen perform in one of her research videos. Her skirt, shoes, socks, and bra erotically disappeared into her bag.

The men maintained their chant as she finished her dance by sliding her panties off her wiggling bare bottom, down her legs, and off her feet. With all her clothing safely tucked away, the nude girl slipped on the pads, dropped to her knees, and asked, "Who's first?"

When nobody spoke up, Yuki pointed at the club president. When he hesitated, she curled her pointing finger into a hook, and motioned, _"_ _Come here."_ He obediently stepped into the batter's box.

Yuki lowered his zipper and pulled his dick into her mouth. Four underlings formed a circle around their leader while clapping the Yuki chant, and cheered when he exploded into her mouth with knee-wobbling force moments later.

Yuki was more than capable of processing his offering, but the president, likely experiencing his first real-life blowjob, couldn't handle the intensity of the experience. He pulled back and sprayed much of his load onto the kneeling girl.

She wiped her mouth clean and said, "Next."

The petite beauty continued her drive down the offensive route. At first, over-spray was a common occurrence, but by the end of the club period, everyone improved, including Yuki. She learned to refine her technique, customizing it for each member. This increased both the intensity of their orgasms and her sucking efficiency.

By the end of the club meeting, the Computer Club's associate had sucked off each Computer Club member multiple times — and they could barely stand.

For her encore, Yuki knelt before Koji, who was seated in his chair, spent from exhaustion. She gently and lovingly sucked him off one final time. After swallowing his offering, she rose, bent forward, and kissed his cheek. Then she stepped into the center of the room and bowed five times while turning.

"Thank you for letting me suck your penises. I had fun."

She picked up her clothes bag, unlocked the door, and checked the hallway. Confident the coast was clear, the nude girl jogged home to the SOS Brigade club room.

###

When Yuki entered the SOS Brigade clubroom dressed only in kneepads, everyone's mouth dropped open. A layer of cum coated her body.

"Holy shit," Haruhi gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I took the offensive route," she replied.

I chuckled. "Looks like more got on you than in you."

"Come here." Mikuru took Yuki's hand. "Let me clean you up." She took a dish rag, wet it with soapy water, and wiped down the naked conqueror. (Since foreign cum didn't have the same value as that of an SOS Brigade member, Mikuru didn't feel compelled to lick her clean.) "You might still want to take a shower when you get home. This stuff seeps into the skin."

Haruhi took Mikuru's seat at the table and spun around to face Yuki. "I didn't actually mean for you to put those kneepads on… and to use them… but damn." Haruhi chuckled. "So what happened? You know the drill, girl. Spill the beans."

"The atmosphere felt awkward. As you predicted. So I relieved their tension. Orally. Many times."

"Well, I'll be." Haruhi shook her head. "Now remember, you don't need to repeat this performance going forward because all the guys in that club now know that you're really cool. No more offense, got it?"

"I belong to Koji."

"That's so sweet," said Mikuru, now on her knees wiping Yuki's belly.

"And I wouldn't worry too much about rumors circulating," Haruhi added. "Nobody's going to believe a word those nerds say." She pointed at a glob of cum stuck near Yuki's vagina. "Did any of those guys fuck you?"

"No."

"Okay, good. We need to start being more careful." She reached into her purse and retrieved a bottle. "From now on, we girls are going to start taking these." She flipped three pills onto her palm. They resembled M&Ms.

"Birth control?" I asked.

"That's right. These are made from a special herbal recipe developed by my great-great-grandmother. No side-effects and twice as effective. Better yet, you only need to take one per menstrual cycle."

"Oh really," I said. "How does that work?"

"You insert a pill vaginally and invert for about an hour. The pill dissolves, spreads around, and leaves a coating on the Fallopian tubes. When the mixture comes in contact with an egg, the egg's shell hardens as if it were normally fertilized so no sperm can get in."

"Why isn't the rest of the world using those?" I asked.

"Because it's all natural. There's no money in it for Big Pharma."

Koizumi raised his hand. "Did you say a girl has to invert?"

"Yes, I did. I'll demonstrate later. Till then, no sex you two." She wagged her finger at the room's two naked occupants.

When Haruhi rose and took her seat at the commander's desk, I turned to watch the show.

Yuki Nagato stood quietly with her wrists crossed overhead while Mikuru Asahina scrubbed the cum off the smaller girl's body with a soapy wet dish rag. It was the first time I'd seen Yuki in all her uncovered splendor and the view impressed the hell out of me. For a smaller girl, she had a spectacular body; champagne-glass breasts, a round little ass, magnificent toned legs, a flat firm waist.

Noticing the bulge forming in my pants, Haruhi barked, "Get back to your chess game, Kyon. Poor Yuki's sucked enough dicks already today. Her jaw must be aching."

Yuki smiled. "I could manage one more."

Mikuru shrugged. "I'm nearly done and she's still wearing her kneepads."

Haruhi groaned, "Whatever."

As Yuki approached, I spread my knees, closed my eyes, and thanked the heavens for the good fortune of being a male member in the SOS Brigade.


	8. Hanging With the Band

_._

 **Chapter Four - Hanging With the Band**

Our Thursday club session should have started by now but Yuki's absence delayed it. She typically showed up last since her final class took place on the other side of campus, but she was extra late today. Haruhi's nervous pacing threatened to create a trench in front of the whiteboard.

Based on my interaction with Yuki yesterday, I had a pretty good idea who was currently occupying her mind — and her mouth: Koji Akiyama (the lucky bastard). I closed my eyes and relived my last interaction with her. Kneeling before me, wearing only kneepads, Yuki Nagato sucked me into a transcendent state of bliss before gently bringing me back to Earth again. To ensure she'd captured every last drop of my semen, she sheltered my dick in her warm soft mouth and caressed it with her tongue. When our eyes met, she returned the most profound expression; a mixture of joy, contentment — and power. I'd never seen the girl so pleased with herself. So happy.

Don't get me wrong. Having my dick parked on this beautiful girl's tongue brought me a ton of joy as well, but I sensed she got a bigger rush out of it than I did. Yuki genuinely loved fellatio.

"She's late," Haruhi barked.

I checked my phone's clock. "She should be here in a minute."

"What's taking her so long?"

"Clean up."

"She doesn't have clean up duty this week. I know when all of you are scheduled."

"I didn't say clean up duty. I said clean up." I held up my phone and showed her my countdown timer. "By my calculations, she's already made Koji climax and she's currently guiding him back to Earth. If it's any consolation, Koji is going to be late for his club meeting too."

Haruhi groaned. "I've created a monster." She picked up a black marker. "I don't have time for this." She wrote this weekend's itinerary on the whiteboard.

 _9 AM - Assemble at the train station_  
 _Friday Afternoon - Arrival at the campsite, Set up camp, Prepare  
Saturday - Activities  
Sunday Morning - Take down camp, Hike back to town  
Sunday Afternoon - Take the train home  
9 PM - Home_

My phone's timer went off just as Yuki Nagato stepped through the door, a pleased smile plastered on her face. She put her cardigan over the chair back, took her seat at the table, and licked her lips.

"Nailed it," I said.

Haruhi pretended not to hear me. "We're going to have a short meeting today because I want you all to make sure you've got everything on your list for our camping trip tomorrow." She scanned our faces. "Is there anyone here that doesn't have every item I put on their list?"

Mikuru raised her hand. "I don't own hiking boots. Can I use my sneakers?"

"Not a good idea," Haruhi replied. "We're going to be trekking up a long, rocky trail for about six hours with backpacks weighing us down. Regular sneakers won't cut it."

Koizumi spoke up. "I still need to stop by the sporting goods store to pick up some tent stakes. I can get you a pair if you'd like, Miss Asahina."

The nude redhead bowed. "Thank you."

"Is anybody else missing anything?"

Nobody spoke.

"Good. Club dismissed." Haruhi took my arm. "Except for you."

"Do you want to go watch traffic?" I asked.

"Nope. We're going to the Rock Club."

"The Rock Climbing Club?"

"No, idiot. We're going to visit ENOZ."

"Bodyguard duty." I chuckled.

"Oh, shut up."

I'd long ago gotten used to being Haruhi's sidekick on these sorts of adventures. I was the Dr. Watson to her Holmes, the Robin to her Batman. We stepped into the hall and turned toward the stairs.

"You know," she said as we walked. "I was talking to Miss Enomoto the other day and she asked me if we were still interested in creating an SOS band."

"I thought you'd forgotten about that."

"Mostly, but talking to her made me consider it again. Anyways, they're having a jam session today and they invited me to watch them."

"So why are you dragging me along?"

"Because I know how much you hate it when I visit clubs alone."

"I told you that I only feel that way about the Computer Club. I have no problem with you visiting a club consisting of a bunch of girls."

"They've got a guy member too now. Just added him."

"Oh really? I though ENOZ was pretty well rounded at four. What instrument does he play?"

"Actually, he's a drummer but he's studying some keyboard riffs. In the meantime, he's acting as the band's technician and roadie."

"In other words, he's doing all the grunt work so he can hang out with four pretty girls."

"Yeah, that's about right." She grabbed my tie and picked up the pace. "Come on, let's move it."

The Rock Club room sat on the other side of campus in the Music building. As we approached the auxiliary room they'd been allotted, bass notes and kick drum beats wafted toward us. The music's higher notes clarified as we approached the door.

We stood and waited. Once the song ended, we knocked.

"Who is it?" came a guy's voice.

Having been trained by Mikuru to offer accurate information in these situations, Haruhi answered, "We are Haruhi Suzumiya and her number one henchman, Kyon."

The door swung in. At the back of the room stood three pretty girls holding guitars and an equally cute seated drummer.

"Hi Haruhi." Lead guitarist Takako Nakanishi waved at us. "And Mr. Henchman. You all know us, but let me introduce you to our group's latest addition, Mr. Takuna."

We turned to face the group's latest addition who'd been hidden by the door. The guy was average height with shoulder-length black hair, a ring in his left nostril, and a leather collar around his neck. Also, he was completely naked.

"What the fuck?"

Lead singer Miyuki Enomoto stepped forward and patted the guy's head. "Takuna here is a profile in perseverance."

"Remember Toby?" bass player Mai Zaizen said.

A smile lit up Haruhi's face. "Your little Schnauzer? He's adorable." She looked around. "Where is he?"

"The school won't let us keep him on campus any more so I had to take him home. When Takuna started pestering us to become part of the band, we told him the only thing the band needed right now was a pet."

Takuna thrust his chest forward. "I told them I'd make an awesome pet."

"I wasn't serious, so I tossed him Toby's dog collar and told him, 'Here's the uniform,' hoping that would scare him off."

He tugged on the collar's silver loop. "I called their bluff."

"We took a vote and decided a guy with that much dedication deserved a chance."

"Interesting." Haruhi pinched her chin and studied Takuna's plumbing. "I think he's a little bigger than you, Kyon."

"He is not."

She reached forward and grasped Takuna's dangling schlong. It instantly hardened in her hand. She turned to me. "It's pretty close."

"Don't get him excited, Haruhi." Mai pointed to a sign on the wall that read, _Whoever gets Tacky up has to bring him down._

Haruhi dropped the dick and frowned. "No fair. I didn't know that."

The lead guitarist crossed her arms. "Ignorance of the law is no excuse."

A wide smile formed on Takuna's face.

"Fine." Haruhi released the dick and turned toward me. "Take care of this, Kyon."

"No way," both Takuna and I shouted in unison. His erection deflated like a shrinking balloon.

"Nice one, Haruhi." Miyuki laughed.

Haruhi said, "That is so cool that you guys have a naked helper. I just made our club's mascot go totally naked too in celebration of our club's one year anniversary."

"Mikuru Asahina butt-naked?" Takuna's mouth dropped open and his shaft rose a few degrees. "No kidding."

"No joke," I said.

"We're talking about the smoking hot redhead with the big boobs, right?" A bigger rise.

"The one and only."

Now at full mast. "Holy shit. How do you guys keep your hands off of her?"

Drummer Mizuki Okajima stepped forward and grabbed Takuna's erection. "I'm sure Miss Suzumiya has been keeping Kyon occupied. Rumor has it, he's a handful." She winked at Haruhi before pulling her pet off to the side.

Mai giggled. "And we all know where Koizumi's been channeling _his_ energy."

"Koizumi?" Haruhi said. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"He's been bopping Tsuruya. They make a beautiful couple."

Haruhi gasped. "No kidding? Koizumi and Tsuruya? I had no idea. Are you sure?"

"Sure as Shinola. They've been really active."

"I saw them sneak into a utility closet this morning," Miyuki added.

"They're fucking so much, she stopped wearing panties," said Mizuki. She playfully squeezed the shaft in her hand.

"Are you wearing panties, master?" Takuna asked.

"Why? Are you feeling neglected?" Mizuki sounded like a mom talking to her baby. "Come on over. You can help me play the next number." She reached under her skirt and pulled off her undergarment.

"Be discreet, Mizuki," the bass player told her drummer. "There's a real-life human male in the room." She nodded toward Kyon.

Takuna let the insult roll off his back. He followed Mizuki onto the room's small stage. In what was obviously a practiced configuration, the drummer lowered her seat and reclined her chair back. She let Takuna hop on first. Then she mounted him reverse-cowgirl style.

As crazy as the dual-drummer setup looked, it worked. Takuna sat partially reclined with his hands on Mizuki's hips, his dick deep inside of her, while she tilted slightly forward. His bare feet operated the kick drum while Mizuki's shoed feet remained planted on the ground. With sticks in hand and a huge rod filling her love canal, she had full access to the cymbals and the drums. Though Takuna's nudity remained painfully visible, Mizuki's skirt kept her side of the act somewhat modest.

"What was that song you guys played just now?" Haruhi asked. "It rocked."

"That was a new song Mai wrote," Takako said. "We're about to play one of mine. Want to hear it?"

"Of course."

Takako glanced back at her drummer. "You two ready?"

"I'm fine." She bounced up and down on Takuna a couple times and smacked his leg with a stick. "If you come inside me before the end of the song, you're getting a whipping."

"I hate you, master."

She clicked her sticks together and bounced. "And a one and a two and a…"

The band tore into another song. We watched in awe for two reasons. First of all, the song sounded great. I could tell right away it had major hit potential. And secondly, we were amazed at how well Mizuki and Takuna managed to maintain the beat while fucking. At a louder than average point in the song, she pounded the drums and her partner's shaft with so much ferocity, her skirt bounced up, giving me an awesome view of her feminine wonder getting skewered by Tacky's dick. Judging from her expression, she climaxed two or three times but managed to keep playing.

"Don't you dare offer to clean him," I shouted to Haruhi over the heavily amplified performance.

"Why not?" she teased. "He's got a nice plump dick. Hey, did you have any idea Koizumi was dating Tsuruya?"

I shook my head. "No idea."

We patiently waited for ENOZ to finish their song. After the final drum beat, we applauded.

"May I please come now, master?" Takuna groaned, his balls blue as the sea.

Mizuki said, "Go ahead," and bounced on him a couple times.

"Arrrrrggggghhhhh." Takuna's climaxed drained the tension from the room.

"That's a good boy." She twisted to face the guy impaling her and patted him on on the head.

"Don't worry," Miyuki told us. "We don't plan on making that part of the show."

The drummer dismounted, got on her knees, and took her pet's penis into her mouth for a quick cleaning.

Lead guitarist Takato removed her instrument and handed it to Haruhi. "Are you ready to play us your song?"

"I am." Haruhi pulled the guitar strap over her shoulder, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheet full of notes. "Be honest, you guys. This is just my first draft."

Huh? So that's the reason we came here. Haruhi wanted to try out the song she'd been working on.

Miyuki smiled. "We can't wait to hear it."

Bassist Mai added, "We can help you work out a full band arrangement later if you want."

Having finished her cleaning chores, Mizuki joined her four bandmates facing the stage. A head taller, Takuna and I stood behind them.

Haruhi spread her sheet out onto the music stand and played the opening chords. When she started singing, I was blown away. I knew Haruhi was naturally talented at just about everything, but I never heard her sing so beautifully. The lyrics, about love, life, and family, and the intensity with which she vocalized them moved me. When she finished the song, everyone applauded.

Takuna totally loved it. "That was absolutely beautiful." He continued clapping after we'd all stopped.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mizuki barked when Takuna's rock hard dick poked her in the back.

The rest of the band giggled. Takako pointed at the sign. "Haha, Haruhi. Whoever gets Tacky up has to bring him down. Time to get busy."

"Don't worry," Mizuki said. "She's just messing with you."

"I think it's sweet," Haruhi said, eying the plump erection. "I had no idea one of my songs could have that effect on someone." She hopped off the stage, handed Takato her guitar, and knelt before the nude guy. "I don't mind doing my duty." She took hold of his thighs and wrapped her lips around his dick. The girls and I looked on dumbfounded as Haruhi proved that her mouth excelled at more than singing.

Takuna was in heaven. He nearly tipped over a few minutes later when an explosive wave of pleasure rocked his world. Haruhi kept him upright. Not wanting a soiled uniform, she held on tight and sucked him dry. The girls applauded again when she swallowed down his impressive offering.

Though the clapping had ceased, Haruhi maintained her oral grip on the softening dick. Her eyes darted from side to side, as if she wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. After a pregnant pause, Haruhi released the dick, wiped her mouth, and jumped to her feet. "Thank you for letting me demo my song," she said with a bow before rushing out the door.

I shrugged and walked after her.

"Hang on," Mai said. She lifted Haruhi's note sheet from the music stand and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took the page and stepped into the hall.


	9. Dance Card

.

[Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. You know... the holidays.]

 **Chapter Nine - Dance Card**

I trotted down the hall toward the central admin building, hoping to catch up with Haruhi. When I stepped through the door into the main locker hall, she was waiting for me. I walked toward her. She resumed her march to the club room and I pulled up beside her.

"Why did you rush out like that?" I asked.

"I don't know what came over me. I was on a high from performing, and then I saw Takuna get a rise from my song, literally, and I couldn't help myself."

"It was a nice gesture."

"It was stupid." Haruhi groaned. "It was so wrong. I shouldn't be sucking other girls' dicks." She picked up the pace.

"Girls don't have dicks," I said. "It's a biological reality."

"You know what I mean. We just watched Takuna get it on with Okajima."

"And she licked him clean afterward, just for you."

"We don't know that. I had no business sucking him off like that."

"They practically dared you to do it."

"They were joking."

"Okajima cleaned him up for _someone_ , almost like it was expected. Proper etiquette, you know? It's obvious they share the guy."

Haruhi slowed her pace. "You think so?"

"I'm sure of it. Why do you think they put up that sign?"

"Whoever gets Tacky up has to bring him down." Haruhi stopped and nodded. "I guess you're right. It's not a joke. I still feel weird about sucking him off in front of everyone else, though. He's not a brigade member."

"None of the guys in the Computer Club are brigade members and Yuki sucked them all dry wearing nothing but kneepads."

"You have a point." Haruhi took a deep breath and started moving again.

"Look at the bright side," I said. "You got another name on your dick card."

"My what?"

"Your dick card. It's like a dance card but instead of logging dances it logs all the guys' dicks you sucked."

"That's not how dance cards work, Kyon. If a guy asks a popular girl to dance the next song and she's promised to another partner, she puts his name on her card so they can dance to a later song."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

Haruhi smiled.

When we got to the club room, the door's glowing smoked glass window signaled someone's presence inside. She turned and said, "I've got a ton of stuff to take care of before our campout, but we can dance later if you'd like. Will you accept a rain check?"

I felt kind of silly knowing Haruhi had seen through me like a pane glass window. "Sure." I pulled her music sheet out of my pocket, pretend-wrote a 'K' on it with my fingertip, and handed it to her.

She winked and entered the club room.


	10. Hiking Up

_._

 **Chapter Ten - Hiking Up**

Friday morning arrived. We met at the train station at 8:45 AM. Haruhi told us to meet at 9 AM sharp, but the members of the SOS Brigade, like well-trained soldiers, all got there fifteen minutes early. Lake Tapena lay outside of Kanoko City, a two-hour trip from here, most of it via bullet train. Showing up late and missing our connection would have resulted in the death penalty.

I marveled at Haruhi's organizational skills. Her lists were thorough and she packed us in line with our strengths. We all carried standard hiking backpacks, ones with lots of storage for supplies. Straps at the bottom of these packs held the girls' mats and sleeping bags. The guys' carried their sleep rolls up top and used the bottom straps to carry the dome tents.

Haruhi checked our gear before we boarded the train. The weatherman promised us a warm sunny long weekend, but we were hiking in the mountains. Though we all came dressed in t-shirts and shorts — except for Mikuru who wore a sexy, body-hugging white sundress — Haruhi made sure we all packed long pants and sweatshirts as well.

My eyes were drawn to Mikuru like a bug to a zapper. Her green backpack contrasted nicely with the red hair that flowed over it, while the sturdy black hiking boots shoeing her feet sexily augmented her skimpy white dress. After spending so many hours viewing the girl completely naked, it felt odd to see her like this. Even clothed, her outfit destroyed the typical hiker stereotype. I felt my insides warming.

"Stop staring." Haruhi punched me in the arm. Mikuru giggled.

I shook my head clear and shifted my attention out the window to watch others board.

Our train left the station at 9:04 AM on the nose. A few minutes later, we transferred to a bullet train at the central city station. A quick jaunt on a stop-train ninety minutes after that finished the rail portion of our trip. We stepped off at Kanoko City, a small tourist town at the base of the mountain.

The fresh air struck me like a baseball bat; it smelled crisp and clean. Instead of steel and concrete, greenery surrounded us. Instead of high rises fencing in congested city streets, the quaint wooden structures here had ample room to breathe. We walked past a grocery store, a hardware store, a post office, a ranger station, a laundromat, and a hotel. Several other groups of campers also walked this main street. Some turned in to these buildings.

"Last chance to get supplies," Haruhi said.

We all shrugged. "We're fine."

"Then let's roll."

We followed a group of twenty campers to a dirt road. Haruhi turned right. The larger group turned left.

After we'd traveled a ways, I looked over my shoulder. Nobody followed us. Everyone else headed in the other direction.

I turned to Haruhi. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Map in hand, she pointed. "The back mountain trail starts at the end of this road." We followed the roadway as it wound, rose, and dipped deep into the forest.

It took us about twenty minutes to reach the trailhead, marked by a wooden sign. The top read 'Lake Tapena.' One arrow pointing left and labeled 'Main Back Mountain Campground - 8km,' advertised a wide, well-worn path. Another arrow, pointing to a narrower, less-worn path on the right, read, 'Auxiliary Camping - 10km'. Below that, in red letters, 'Beware of Bears.'

Naturally, Haruhi took us to the right.

"Are you sure about this campsite," I asked nervously as the slope increased.

"One hundred and ten percent," Haruhi replied. "The person I talked to said that nobody has had any interaction with a bear for two years."

"What happened during that interaction," I asked, putting air quotes around the last word.

"Some camper got mauled. But he survived… minus one arm and part of his face. The guide told me that this guy was an idiot for going into the Momma bear's cave and he was lucky to come out alive. If we avoid caves, we'll be fine."

I looked down at the narrow nearly non-existent trail. "Are we the only ones taking this route this weekend?"

"Actually," Haruhi said, "an Osaka Boy Scout troupe is camping a couple of kilometers north of us."

"Far from the cave?"

"Not that far."

"Fear not, Kyon," Koizumi said. "Miss Suzumiya put bear spray on my list." He patted his jacket pocket. "Let me know if you see one."

Haruhi calculated that we had a six-hour hike ahead of us. The first couple of hours didn't tax me at all. The weather was great and the view inspiring. At times we hiked under a canopy of trees. Then the trail would clear and we'd have a great view of the valley below us. Once or twice we took well-maintained, though rickety, stream crossing. We made the acquaintance of a couple deer.

Eventually, we came to a grass patch. "Fifteen-minute water break," our commander barked. We pulled the packs off our back and sat in the midst of nature. The feeling of peace far surpassed even what I'd felt in the city. We removed the water bottles from our packs and hydrated. One of the benefits of camping near a lake was that you didn't need to carry a lot of water. Haruhi had us all buy personal filters — special straws that cleaned the water we'd be drinking.

Mikuru stretched her arms and smiled. "It's so beautiful out here."

"Yes, it is," Koizumi agreed. "Thank you for organizing this, Miss Suzumiya. This is a welcome change of pace."

"The city can wear you down if you're not careful," Haruhi said. "It's important to reconnect with nature once in a while."

Though Yuki didn't speak, I got the impression she felt the calm as well.

Mikuru shifted from a cross-legged position to her knees. "While we're on the subject of getting closer to nature, there's something I need to do." She reached down to the hem of her skirt and lifted the white sundress overhead off of her body. She wore nothing underneath. After neatly rolling up the garment, she pushed it into a backpack compartment and ran her hands over the freshly exposed skin. "That feels much better."

My mouth dropped open. "Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I'll be fine. Remember, I'm built for this." She squeezed her breasts together and let them fall.

A memory of her laying on the cold tile floor on the SOS Brigade clubroom as if it were a tanning bed flashed into mind. "I suppose you are."

Haruhi grabbed my chin and turned my head away. "Keep it in your pants, Kyon. We've still got a long hike ahead of us."

Having spent so much time with Mikuru naked, the shock of her stripping quickly wore off. Soon, it felt like old times again.

We resumed our trek. As we hiked, I tried to decide which version of our mascot made the better hiker. Sundress or no dress?

After following her up a steep grade, I decided the girl looked 36% better naked, though technically, she still wore her backpack and the hiking shoes Koizumi had bought for her. I decided to do another comparison later. I had to hand it to Haruhi once again. Thank you for making us wear hiking boots. The terrain would have torn regular sneakers apart. Mikuru's feet would have been crying.

Watching her attack a steep rocky hill gave me a better appreciation of Mikuru's superb physical condition. Her legs and arms looked buff, her bottom solid, her waist flat. A thin layer of perspiration that clung to her skin glistened in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. With our leader Haruhi a good distance ahead, I pulled up next to the nude redhead.

"Hey, Mikuru, have you been working out?"

"I work out every day," she said with a bright smile. "You know me. I always try to look my best."

"I've never noticed just how in-shape you are. It's not as apparent when you serve us tea under fluorescent lights."

"A girl that can't cover herself has to work with what she can."

"Did Haruhi force you to hike naked?"

Mikuru frowned. "Of course, not. Stop thinking that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything." I glanced down her side, smooth bare skin from shoulder to calf. "I know we're not in the club room right now, but can I still touch you whenever I want?"

She nodded with a sweet smile. "On this camping trip, all the same rules apply."

"Thanks." I ran my hand over her firm bottom. "Damn, that's solid."

She giggled. "You can molest me all you want at the campsite. But for now, let's not get yelled at." Her full breasts bounced invitingly as she jogged forward and took the lead ahead of me on the narrowing trail.

The rest of the hike went well. We made it to the top in record time. Though the temperature cooled a few degrees as we gained altitude, Mikuru took it in stride.

The campground took our breath away. The lake shone like a mirror, reflecting a clear blue sky. A lush green tree canopy surrounded us. Looking forward, a short trail led from the camp to a sandy beach. Behind us rose hills — dotted with the caves that kept so many people away.

Haruhi stepped next to me. "Pretty worth it, wouldn't you say?"

"The view is spectacular," Koizumi said.

Mikuru gleefully spun about with arms extended. "It's amazing."

Even Yuki looked around with wonder.

"It gets dark fast up here, so let's focus on setting up camp," Haruhi said. "Then we can start the fire."

Mikuru cordoned off a make-shift kitchen area and scoured the surroundings for firewood. Koizumi and Yuki assembled the girls' dome tent while Haruhi and I set up the guys' tent.

Though the site hadn't seen too many visitors recently, it had seen some over the years. The tent spots and the fire area were well demarcated. Previous visitors armed with saws, hammers, and nails had created a picnic-style table and several seats, a couple with backrests.

By the time we'd finished setting up the tents, Mikuru had a nice blaze going in the fire pit over which a metal grill supported a teapot.

I walked the hundred yards down to the lake. An occasional wave jostled the otherwise still water. Technically, we were at the head of Lake Tapena's 'penis.' A few kilometers across the bay, smoke rose from fires burning at other campsites. I reached down and stirred the water. It was surprisingly warm.

Haruhi lightly punched my arm. "Can I pick them or what?"

"This place is great," I said. "As long as the bears stay away."

"Don't be so negative."

Koizumi walked up to us, teacup in hand. "I am pleased to report that camp is set up and tea is served. Our club camping outing may officially commence."

"There's one thing we still need to do." Haruhi pulled a familiar glass bottle out of her pocket and rolled three tiny red pills into the palm of her hand.

Koizumi chuckled. "Is it time for the ladies to invert?"

"You bet it is."

"And then what?" I asked.

A sly smile formed on Haruhi's face. "Whatever happens in Lake Tapena, stays in Lake Tapena."


	11. Taking the Red Pill

.

 **Chapter Eleven - Taking the Red Pill**

Haruhi grabbed our elbows. "Whaddaya say we get this party started." She led Koizumi and me up the grade toward the campsite and deposited us on the grass patch that separated the tents from the fire ring, a square measuring about twenty feet per side. Haruhi yanked a sleeping mat out of the girls' tent and tossed it at the center of the square. Mikuru and Yuki joined us in a circle around the mat.

"As you all know, I've tweaked my policies regarding member decorum lately, now that the SOS Brigade is in its second year as a club."

I glanced at Mikuru — standing proud and unabashedly naked with her hands clasped behind her back — and chuckled. "Tweaked, my ass. You nearly punched me out for peeking up Mikuru's skirt last Christmas. I bet she didn't even bring panties on this trip."

The redhead smiled and shook her head. "I didn't. No bras, either."

Haruhi shrugged. "Times change and I'm not the type of leader that's going to let her club stagnate." She reached down and squeezed Mikuru's bum. "We've been experimenting a lot more with sex lately… which is a perfectly normal thing for folks our age to do… but I don't want any Brigade members getting pregnant."

"You have my word," I said, raising my hand as if to take an oath. "I won't."

"Very funny, smartass." Haruhi opened her palm. "Here's the deal. To be safe, we girls need to take these herbal birth control pills vaginally."

"And," Koizumi reminded her, "you need to be inverted."

"That's right. Our reproductive systems need to be upside-down for at least an hour for the medicine to properly coat our Fallopian tubes."

"That seems like a long time to remain inverted," Koizumi said.

"I agree." Haruhi shot us a Cheshire cat grin. "That's why I'm psyched that my aunt taught me a cool way to speed up the process. Mikuru, since you're already naked, let's start with you. Lay down on the mat."

"Should I keep my boots on?"

"It's fine. They won't get in the way."

"Okay." Mikuru lay flat on her back with raised knees.

"You've done yoga before, right?"

"Yes." Mikuru nodded. "It's part of my daily regimen."

"Great. Do a plow pose."

"Okay." Mikuru extended her legs and lifted them until her feet pointed straight up and her body resembled an 'L'. After a short pause, her legs continued their arc over her head. As her shoes approached the ground, her body bent at the waist and her bottom rose. Once the tips of her hiking boots touched the grass, Mikuru's shapely derriere pointed skyward.

Had Mikuru dressed in sweats, her plow pose would have looked amazing. Performing it wearing nothing but hiking boots blew my mind.

Mikuru tilted her head. "How's my form?"

"Perfect." Haruhi knelt at Mikuru's back. "Now modify your pose a little. Separate your feet about a shoulder width and a half apart."

As Mikuru complied, her thighs and butt cheeks spread giving Haruhi full access to her lady parts.

Haruhi placed one of the little red M&M-looking pills between her thumb and forefinger. "This might feel a little weird at first but bear with me."

Yoga girl nodded.

Haruhi inserted the pill and pushed it down as far as she could with her index finger. "There, how does that feel?"

Mikuru squirmed. "It feels really warm inside."

"That's because the medicine is spreading." Haruhi got to her feet. "Normally, for the pill to be effective, Mikuru would have to stay like this for at least an hour, but I've asked Yuki to demonstrate my aunt's trick to speed things up." She rested her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Are you ready, Yuki?"

"I am." She knelt at Mikuru's back.

"You guys take notes on this." Haruhi motioned for us to huddle around.

Yuki glanced down between Mikuru's thighs and met the redhead's eyes. The two shared a moment. Then Yuki extended her tongue and lowered it toward Mikuru's clitoris. Koizumi and I watched closely as Yuki went to work. Her dexterous tongue vibrated like a tuning fork, eliciting moans and spasms. As a wave of pleasure washed over her, Mikuru strained to maintain the pose.

Haruhi grabbed Mikuru's feet and held them down. "You're doing great. Stay steady. Keep your butt up high."

The intensity of Mikuru's undulations increased as did the volume of her moaning. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her climax approached. When she finally exploded in orgasm, her uninhibited screams nearly shattered my eardrums; I rubbed my ears and stepped back. Mikuru's body spasmed from the aftershocks.

The SOS Brigade's undisputed Oral Queen kissed Mikuru's bottom before flashing us her trademark wet smile.

"How do you feel?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, my." Mikuru gasped. She shifted her hips from side to side. "I feel so warm right now. Like the sun is shining inside of me." Her flushed skin and the sweat droplets forming on her forehead affirmed her words.

"That'll wear off in a few minutes." Haruhi brought Mikuru's feet together and gently unwound the nude girl til she once again lay flat on her back. "You're good to go, sister. Now get some rest." She turned to us. "That's the trick. When a girl orgasms, her vaginal contractions pull the mixture right were it's needed. No muss, no fuss, no waiting."

"Oh, my." Mikuru closed her eyes.

Haruhi opened her hand. "Now you guys get to do Yuki and me." Koizumi and I each took a pill from it. "Go get our mats while we prepare ourselves." She pulled off her sweatshirt, revealing a sports bra underneath.

"Won't you freeze your butts off?" I asked.

Haruhi rubbed her goose-bumped arms. "We'll be cold at first, but after you put those pills inside us, we'll warm right up."

We positioned the girls' mats a safe distance from Mikuru's trembling body. Haruhi and Yuki, now naked but for their boots, laid down.

"Let's do this, Yuki." She reached over and took her companion's hand. The girls raised their legs till they pointed up, then slowly lowered them into the plow pose, lifting their butts toward the sky.

Koizumi knelt behind Yuki and I knelt behind Haruhi.

I patted her bottom. "I'm all set." Haruhi spread her legs.

"You better pick the right hole," she quipped with a sexy wiggle.

I ran my fingertip over her anus. "I wonder what would happen if I..."

"The death penalty would happen. Now get serious."

"Here we go." Being as careful as I could manage, I eased the pill into her vagina and pushed it down.

Haruhi's eyes bulged and she clenched her fists. Her vaginal lips flushed a deep red. "Oh, wow. That does feel warm. She wasn't kidding."

"Here goes nothing." I stuck out my tongue and licked Haruhi's clit. After watching Yuki's world-class performance, I felt like a total klutz in the oral sex department, but I resolved to give it my best.

"EEEEP." Haruhi yelped like she'd gotten an electric shock.

I pulled back. "Sorry. I really don't know what I'm doing."

"No, Kyon," Haruhi whispered. "What you did was awesome. I wasn't expecting it to feel so good already."

Encouraged, I went down on her again.

"Hmmmmvvvvaaaahhhh." As my tongue performed its magic, Haruhi's eyes bulged and she bit her lip. Her body wriggled and writhed.

To my surprise, she didn't taste bad at all and I loved the effect my tongue was having on her. I glanced over at my partners-in-cunnilingus now and then. Though she wasn't being as vocal, the faces the normally stoic Yuki made in response to Koizumi's oral efforts shocked me. Once or twice her body involuntarily spasmed as well.

Both girls climaxed at roughly the same time though not as loudly as Mikuru. We helped them lower their legs and lay flat on their mats. Both girls' bodies, flushed from head to toe, seemed to radiate heat from within. Sweat droplets formed on their foreheads.

A loud moan caught my attention. Mikuru shifted from her back to her side and pulled her knees up into her body. One of her hands moved to massage her breasts while the other reached for her clitoris.

Watching the girl masturbate was hot as hell, but something felt off. "Are you okay, Mikuru?"

Lost in a world of private bliss, she didn't acknowledge my presence. I checked her companions. Haruhi and Yuki were peacefully descending from their high, though their skin remained flushed and their bodies trembled. I decided to let it go.

As the three female members of the SOS Brigade processed their medicine, Koizumi and I took seats by the fire. We watched the teapot boil on the grill, the backdrop of the lake in the distance.

Koizumi tilted the pot to the side. "Nearly all of it has boiled away."

"That reminds me. I wonder if the girls are done absorbing the medicine."

A scream accompanied by loud moans answered my question. I turned to the source. Mikuru, the screamer, had climaxed again and returned to a flat-back position, knees up. She breathed heavily, one hand resting on her belly, the other holding her breast.

Two nearby nude beauties were producing the moans as Haruhi and Yuki pleasured each other at full intensity in a side-by-side 69 embrace.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Holy shit, that's hot."

Koizumi nodded his agreement. "Those pills seem to be producing some undocumented side-effects."

"We're talking major aphrodisiac action."

"I'm surprised Miss Suzumiya was not aware of these properties."

Yuki and Haruhi's groove was hypnotic; licking, wiggling, groping, squeezing. No clothes getting in the way. One scorching climax followed the next, and they kept at it, their tongues ravaging their partner's pleasure centers as if the two were on fire.

By this time Mikuru had recovered from her second climax. She got on all fours to watch her companions copulate. Slowly, her hand eased between her legs. Then her eyes focused on me and Koizumi.

She crawled toward us. With a pleading, flushed expression, she asked, "Would you two please spit roast me?"

I said, "You're kidding, right? We're not cannibals."

Koizumi chuckled. "I believe Miss Asahina is requesting a sexual menage-a-trois wherein she would service one of us orally while the other services her vaginally."

I met Mikuru's eyes. "For real?"

"Please." Her body shivered.

I turned to Koizumi. "You take heads, I'll take tails?"

He got up. "Works for me."

We shed our pants and knelt on the grass. As I fucked Mikuru from behind and Koizumi fucked her throat, I got it. From an observer's perspective, it really did look like a shaft attached to my and Koizumi's hips was skewering Mikuru.

The three of us developed a most excellent rhythm, with Mikuru shifting back and forth as she roasted on the spit between us. I glanced over at the other two females in our group. Haruhi now lay on her back with Yuki on top in a standard 69, her thighs wrapped around the smaller girl's head, both girls' mouths still greedily devouring the others pleasure centers.

I switched my attention back to Mikuru, in whom I was ramming my dick to the hilt. Her pulsating love canal told me this threesome was approaching the precipice; it tightened around me as she succumbed to a crushing climax. Koizumi's and my release inside of her coincided. We squirted massive amounts of cum down her throat and into her womb.

The redhead groaned, then shuddered, before collapsing. I held her hips as Koizumi lowered her shoulders. We carried her to her mat and laid her on her back. She breathed softly, her body motionless. A content smile warmed her face. The flushing dissipated before our eyes.

"Hey, Koizumi. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I am if you're thinking that semen seems to counteract the pill's side-effects."

"It's like we poured water on the flame," I said.

"I don't believe my oral contribution helped much," Koizumi replied, "since the drug was administered vaginally." He glanced at the beauties still going strong on the mat. "What do you say we test my hypothesis?"

"I'm game."

Haruhi and Yuki seemed oblivious to our arrival, their intertwined flushed bodies still gratifying each other at full intensity.

"These two must have come at least a dozen times by now and it doesn't look like they're planning to quit any time soon. At this rate, they might pass out from exhaustion." Haruhi arched her back with an ecstasy face as another climax took hold. She grimaced as the pleasure waves passed, then returned to business. Moments later, Yuki took her turn. "On the bright side, they don't look cold. It's a shame we have to break up the party but we don't have much choice."

Koizumi nodded. "Do I get Miss Nagato again?"

"Is that okay?"

He returned a knowing nod. "Absolutely no problem. I've often fantasized about how sex with her would feel."

The girls groaned when we pulled them off of each other. Haruhi's look of disappointment changed to one of glee after her eyes focused on my impressive erection. I flipped our leader onto her belly, raised her ass high, and plunged my shaft deep inside of her. She took it with a scream of joy.

Distressed because we'd stolen her partner, Yuki struggled at first when Koizumi picked her up. She settled down after he dropped her on her mat and she got a look at his manhood. Like an addict needing a fix, she immediately turned belly-down and lifted her ass up high. She also emitted a pleased yelp when he rammed her from behind doggy-style.

Whereas Mikuru's vagina hugged me like a snug warm sleeve, Haruhi's gripped me with a desperate intensity. Her hip movements signaled she wanted me to fuck her hard and deep. I graciously complied.

The force of Haruhi's climax dragged me into paradise with her. My dick gushed semen as if it possessed an endless reserve. Haruhi came hard and she crashed even harder. By the time I pulled out of her, she was unconscious; eyes shut, her cheek on the grass, her arms splayed out to the sides, her butt high in the air dripping semen. I was pleased to see her skin tone returning to normal.

It surprised me to see Yuki in a similar pose; face down, ass up, lights out. I considered taking a few pictures because they really looked funny, but decided against it.

As we stood in the midst of three gorgeous naked Sleeping Beauties, Koizumi and I pulled up our pants.

"I believe my theory has been proved correct." He rubbed Yuki's behind. "And my fantasies have been positively realized."

I glanced down at Haruhi's dripping vagina. "You can say that again."

We looked at each other for a moment, then we high-fived.

"It's getting dark," I said.

"Time to put these princesses to bed."

One by one, we removed their boots, set up their beds, and snuggled them into their sleeping bags. Once we finished processing the ladies, we found ourselves standing in front of a pile of clothes and shoes.

"What should we do with this?" asked Koizumi.

"Their stuff will be safe in our tent."

We retired to the fire and made some tea. For dinner, we took out a couple of pre-made sandwiches.

Koizumi sipped his cup. "I believe it's safe to surmise that Miss Suzumiya's birth control pills possessed some rather extraordinary aphrodisiacal properties that she wasn't aware of."

I nodded. "The girls probably would have been fine if Haruhi let gravity do its job for an hour. The warming sensation would have spread and worn off. I'm guessing the shortcut Haruhi's aunt suggested sparked a fire."

Koizumi nodded. "Her aunt may not have known. She likely partook in sexual congress soon after climaxing manually, and her partner's semen activated the pill's contraceptive properties, effectively dousing the flame."

"Do you think there's any chance we got them pregnant?"

"No. I'm confident the medicine was properly administered. Otherwise, Miss Suzumiya's aunt would have reported a pregnancy." He sighed. "I wonder what Miss Nagato's and my child would have looked like."

"Do you think it would be as cute as a kid that came from you and Tsuruya?"

Koizumi turned to me with a befuddled expression. "How did you find out about that?"

"A couple of the girls in ENOZ saw you sneaking off with her around the music building… a few times actually."

"I expected our relationship to become known eventually, especially considering our lack of caution as of late. In a way, I'm glad you know because it makes what I'm about to ask of you easier."

"Do you need girlfriend advice?" I asked.

"Not exactly."


	12. Bare Attack

.

 **Chapter Twelve - Bare Attack**

I slept like a rock, my cozy sleeping bag keeping the cool night air at bay. More importantly, no bears bothered us. At one point, early in the morning, as stray light beams filtered through nylon, the sound of what sounded like a small animal shuffling around the tent startled me. When I lifted my head, the noise stopped. I wrote it off to the breeze rustling branches and resumed my peaceful sleep.

I always do my best dreaming in the morning, probably because those are the only dreams I remember. I went to bed with my mental channel set to Koizumi and Tsuruya. By morning, my mind switched channels to the slamming sex session I had with Haruhi — perched on all fours, her back arched, not a stitch of clothing between her boots and hair ribbon, begging me to bring it. And I did. So warm, so tight, so amazing.

The image blurred, replaced by that of a plant popping its head through the ground. The plant grew tall and sturdy. It reached for the sky. A bulb formed at the plant's tip. I recognized the shape, especially when the bulb turned red from internal pressure. Eventually, it exploded, spraying seed throughout the forest. Simultaneously, pleasure waves radiated out from my core to my extremities.

The sound of giggling roused me from my dream. My eyes snapped open to reveal a gorgeous brunette, on all fours, completely naked, sucking on my dick. Haruhi Suzumiya maintained her oral grip on me till the stream of semen receded. Her cheeks bulged to capacity, but she managed it.

She sat up, tilted her head back, swallowed, and smiled. "Good morning, Sunshine."

I struggled to catch my breath. "Holy shit," I said between gasps.

Haruhi crossed her arms under her breasts. "Is that how you thank a girl for a wake-up blowjob?"

"I'm sorry." My breathing steadied. "You caught me off guard. Thank you."

I lifted my torso, rested on my elbows, and turned my head. A fully nude Yuki Nagato, sporting a pleased smile between bulging cheeks, sat atop Koizumi's legs, his dick clasped tightly in her hand.

"Thank you as well, Miss Nagato," he said, breathing hard. "I couldn't imagine a more pleasant way to start my day."

Yuki swallowed down his load. "You're welcome."

"I suppose you ladies came for your clothes," I said.

"We were thinking about it. But when Yuki and I stepped out of our tent we found that the cold air didn't really bother us. We're still feeling nice and warm inside." She rubbed her lower abdomen. "Don't worry. It's not crazy hot inside here like it was yesterday. Just a nice mellow glow. Anyway, since we felt fine without our clothes on, we decided to do the rest of this campout full-Mikuru."

My eyes widened. "You two are going to stay completely naked for the whole trip?"

Haruhi cupped her luscious globes. "That's the plan. And if that works out, we may continue the experiment back at school in the club room." She eased my dick back into my sweat pants and Yuki put away Koizumi. "Would you be upset if we spent all our club time naked?"

"Hell, no," I said.

"You'll get no objections from me either," Koizumi added. "Should we go naked as well?"

"It's totally up to you," Haruhi replied. "I don't care either way. We are making one exception to our weekend nudity pledge, though. The ground is smooth around our campsite, but it gets kind of rocky toward the hill. I hope you guys won't mind if we wear our boots when we explore that way." She took our silence as a 'yes.' "One more thing. Since the pills have made us safe, we girls have decided that you can have sex with us whenever you want. There's only two penises for three vaginas, so try to spread the love around so nobody feels left out, okay?"

"Okay," Koizumi nodded.

"I'll do my best," I said. "Although you two seem to have a healthy capacity to improvise."

"Like the song says," Haruhi replied. "Girls just wanna have fun."

"How will we know when you're receptive to having sex?" I asked. "I'd hate to bug one of you when you're not in the mood."

Haruhi frowned and sighed. "Here's the sign, okay dummy?" Her hands teased the curves and valleys of her perfect body. "I'm available for sex when I'm not wearing any clothes. Tap me on the shoulder, bend me over, and drive me home. In fact, don't tap, just bend me. I promise not to complain. You may not believe this, but sex feels really good for girls too, right Yuki?"

Nagato nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Got it. By the way, thanks again for the wakeup B.J. That was nice."

"Thanks for rescuing us yesterday." She turned to her companion. "How much longer do you think we could have lasted? A couple hours?"

Yuki shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe three."

The girls exchanged warm smiles, then leaned toward each other and kissed.

"Come on, Yuki." She gripped the girl's hand. "Let's help Mikuru set up breakfast. We're slacking off." She pulled her out of the tent.

Koizumi and I stared at the screen door as it flapped shut. "Do you think they're serious?" he asked.

"About giving us unlimited sex? As you would say, 'Let's test the hypothesis.'" I pulled up my sweatpants and reached for my boots.

"You're going to fuck Nagato, aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess."

I chuckled. "After your glowing review last night, can you blame me?"

"You won't be disappointed."

I hopped out of the tent. As Haruhi and Mikuru busily hustled around the fire ring, Yuki sat far off to the side on a stump by herself, reading a book. I sneaked behind her, knelt down, and reached around to cup her breasts. "Is that a good book?" I gently squeezed.

Yuki set her book in her lap placed her hands over mine. "It's okay." She glanced back over her shoulder. "I was hoping you'd visit me."

I lifted her hair and kissed her neck.

She rose, turned, and let me take her into my arms. We kissed. She slipped out of my embrace, turned, and bent forward. Her palms grabbed the stump, her legs spread, and her bum suggestively wiggled a welcome. I took hold of her hips and gently eased my shaft deep inside the petite beauty. We started humping. Koizumi wasn't kidding. Nagato deserved all the praise he gave her.

As her love canal molded to the shape of my penis, we settled into a comfortable rhythm. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

Haruhi's voice woke me from my sex-induced stupor. "Hurry up you two," she chirped. "Breakfast is ready. We've got a surprise."

By this time, Koizumi had joined the others around the fire ring. Attempting to blend with the crowd, he joined completely naked, but the cool air wasn't kind to him. He hugged himself to hold back the shivers. He seemed to warm up a little when Mikuru, the only girl whose belly lacked a morning semen appetizer, got on her knees and sucked his dick.

I don't know what those girls put on the grill, but it smelled fantastic. "What are you cooking?" I shouted while maintaining my rhythm.

"Roast baby bear. The little guy was running around your tent this morning so I caught him, cleaned him, and cooked him up. Doesn't he smell great? Come on over here and have some."

I glanced down. Lost in the moment, Yuki moaned as her vaginal walls caressed my dick. "You don't want to eat yet, do you?"

She heartily shook her head, _No way,_ and picked up the pace.

We stayed at the stump.

Suddenly, an enormous Momma bear and her three full-grown sons surrounded the fire ring. Haruhi, Mikuru, and Koizumi looked for a way out of the circle but the massive beasts left no room to escape.

Momma bear peeked into the fire ring and howled. The animals attacked in unison, their paws slashing the air. Koizumi took the first direct blow. The Momma bear hit him so hard, his head flew off and rolled along the ground. A tower of blood shot up out of his neck, drenching everyone.

Mikuru, now covered with Koizumi's blood, screamed at the top of her lungs. Another bear slash silenced those screams. Her body collapsed next to Koizumi's. Her head rolled down the path toward the lake.

Haruhi tried her best to fight back, but she was no match for a creature ten times her size. Though she got in a few good punches, a well-placed slash removed her head as well.

Yuki and I were stunned by this unfortunate turn of events, but we didn't stop fucking. The whole thing seemed so surreal, we didn't believe our eyes. Besides, even if the bloodbath we'd just witnessed were real, we weren't going to be able to outrun four determined bears.

So we kept fucking.

Eventually, we climaxed. It felt amazing, easily the best orgasm I'd experienced in my life — probably because it was going to be the last orgasm I'd ever experience in my life. Yuki shook, shuddered, and screamed as well. By the time we came down from our peaks, the bears surrounded us.

I pulled out of Yuki, pulled up my pants, and helped her up. We stood hand-in-hand — a super-cute naked girl dripping semen and her goofball sex partner dressed in sweats. Four bears, standing in a circle, towered over us.

The Momma bear faced me.

I searched for the proper words. Finally, I came up with something. "I'm sure Haruhi didn't mean to kill, cook, and eat your kid on purpose."

Without shifting her gaze, the Momma bear slashed the air. I turned to find that Yuki's head was no longer attached to her body. Blood spurted out of severed arteries, drenching my shirt and face. Yuki's fingers slipped out of my hand as the rest of her collapsed to the ground. A pool of blood drained from her neck, its flow interrupted only by the Momma bear's feet.

"Well," I said, shrugging. "It was nice of you to let us finish."

I imagined the bear nodding with an unimpressed grunt. I closed my eyes as her razor-tipped paw rushed toward my face.

THE END

 **[Author's Notes: You don't have to take that last bear attack section seriously if you don't want to. I simply decided to end the story. Not for lack of material. It could have gone on forever. I got tired of writing it and, judging from the stats, people were getting tired of reading it too. That happens. To the handful of folks who really liked this story, s** **orry!** **It started goofy and it ended goofy.**

 **In retrospect, I think what killed it for me was my attempt to keep all the supernatural stuff out of it. Kind of like what they did with The Disappearance of Yuki Nagato. The best part of that anime (aside from the bathhouse scenes in Episode 8) was Yuki's disappearance and the return of our old friend, the original Yuki. The rest of that show sucked, IMO. I won't make that mistake again.**

 **Update: Upon further reflection, I decided I couldn't leave the story on such a depressing note. So I wrote another chapter.]**


	13. The Beginning

.

 **[Author's Notes: I couldn't do it. I couldn't let this story end with everyone dead and decapitated. Also, it felt great to add some supernatural elements again. I hope you all like this enhanced ending better.]**

 _._

 **Chapter Thirteen - The Beginning**

The breeze created by Momma bear's approaching paw tickled my cheek. I ducked an instant before its impact would have torn my head off. Momma bear growled after missing her mark and brought her arm back for another swing. I dropped to the ground, my hands and knees splashing in the pool of Yuki's blood, and crawled through the animal's legs. She spun around to chase me.

I sprinted to the tent, dove inside, and grabbed the can of bear spray Koizumi kept at the head of his sleeping bag. An instant later, a bear paw ripped away the tent's nylon fabric, bathing me in daylight. I rolled onto my back, aimed the nozzle at Momma bear's face, and pulled the trigger. The spray nailed her nose dead center, blinding her. Noxious chemicals filled her lungs.

She rose and shrieked. Her paws struggled to wipe the chemicals off of her face but proved ineffective. Her three sons looked at their mother with confused expressions, temporarily forgetting about me. I sat up and took careful aim. One by one, I shot a healthy dose of spray into their faces, and one by one, they raised their paws and shrieked.

I bolted from the campsite and found the trail. For the next few hours, I ran as fast as I could, stopping only now and then at streams to get a drink of water. I didn't stop till I stumbled into town where I collapsed on a bench inside the ranger station. With so much of Nagato's blood on me, they drew their guns. I raised my hands and told them what happened.

###

Within an hour, a heavily-armed crew ferried in by helicopter descended on the campsite. They found the headless bodies of three naked girls and one man. (I failed to mention the clothes-free nature of our outing.) The four bears hadn't gotten far. The rangers followed their tracks, hunted them down, and killed them. Once a bear gets a taste of human blood, they'll never settle for less.

Paramedics drove me to the hospital in a nearby town. They said it was standard procedure to make sure I hadn't suffered any internal injuries or other damage. They released me into the care of my mother the next day.

All of North High attended the funeral. School administration canceled school so everyone could come out to mourn. I sat up front amid four coffins and a sea of shocked faces dripping with tears. Admin gave me a month off (most of which I spent sitting in front of my television watching anime).

The carnage made national news. Thankfully, they didn't show images of the headless bodies and didn't mention the victim's unclothed state. All of Lake Tapena's camping got shut down pending a full investigation. Eventually, they opened the south campsites, but the north campsites near the caves remained off limits.

###

On my first day back at school, lots of people offered condolences and hugged me. Most didn't know what to say. Even Taniguchi and Kunikida were apologetic. I tried my best to concentrate on the lessons but didn't do too well.

After classes, I walked to the SOS Brigade club room. To my surprise, nothing in the room had changed. I sat at my seat at the table and looked around. The place felt so empty. I was about to break down and cry, but a knock on the door stopped me.

"Come in," I shouted.

Miss Tsuruya stepped inside. "I'm so sorry for what happened." Her eyes were red from crying.

I rose and took her into my arms. "You lost your best friend too," I said. "And your test-taking partner."

"You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah, Koizumi told me you get uncontrollably nervous before a test and the only way you can relax is by having sex right before class."

"It wasn't just tests. He helped me when I thought a teacher might drop a pop quiz on me, and when I thought I might be asked to get up and speak. I didn't take any chances."

I chuckled. "He told me you two were logging some impressive numbers."

"The jerk." She giggled through tears. "I told him not to tell anyone."

"The ENOZ girls found you out. Then I pulled the details out of him. He was getting burnt-out from all the incredible sex and asked me if I'd be willing to share the load."

Tsuruya frowned. "I've been failing all my tests lately and I haven't been able to speak, but the teachers have been giving me a pass because I lost Mikuru. And Koizumi. But nobody knew about him." She shot me an irritated glance. "Except _everybody._ "

I took her hand. "I'd be glad to help out if you want me to."

She searched my eyes. Then she walked to the door, locked it, and returned. "You'll have to audition first." She unbuttoned her blouse. A moment later Miss Tsuruya stood naked before me.

This really cheered me up. There was something special about have a gorgeous nude girl in the SOS Brigade club room again.

She rested her hands on her hips. "How would you like to do me?"

I bent her over the table and dropped my pants.

###

Tsuruya and I fucked like bunnies, many times per day. We found it to be very therapeutic in helping dull the pain. Our sexual escapades kept the endorphins flowing, but when they wore off the empty pit in my gut returned. I had lost my SOS Brigade family and it hurt like hell.

Another group took over the SOS Brigade club room. I didn't want it anymore.

Eventually, Tsuruya's sexual needs overwhelmed me and I had to turn her down a couple times. Desperate, she turned to Xanax and found the anti-anxiety drug was as effective as sex when it came to calming her nerves, though not nearly as fun. A half-and-half solution proved impossible. The drugs killed her drive.

We remained the best of friends and sneaked away to a love hotel on the odd weekend to make up for lost time, but instead of lifting my spirits, the intermittent sex enlarged the size of my void.

###

One morning, when I felt the lowest I could imagine, I found a note in my shoe locker. It read, "After school, come by classroom 5." I recognized the handwriting but couldn't believe my eyes. It had to be a forgery. Still, there was no way I was going to miss that meeting.

When I stepped into Room 5 after classes, there was no one inside. The blinds were drawn and it was dark. Suddenly, the room spun full circle. Somehow my shoes remained glued to the ground. When the room finally settled, everything had changed. I stood in the midst of a war zone, one encapsulated inside some sort of a cube-shaped forcefield. The walls glowed and shimmered. Books, desks, and chairs had been strewn around, most of the items destroyed. I recognized it as Room 5 from the few pieces of furniture that remained intact.

"Hello, Kyon."

I whipped my head around. Yuki Nagato stood before me but not in a way I'd ever seen her before. Her school uniform was drenched in blood. A patchwork of gaping wounds riddled her core. Blood-coated steel shafts littered the ground around her.

At her feet lay a body with a hunting knife lodged in its chest. I looked closer. What the fuck? That body was me!

"What the hell is going on?"

Yuki lifted her gaze and met my eyes. "Ryoko Asakura has just killed the copy of you unique to this universe. Although I was able to delete her program, by the time I arrived the damage had been done."

"In this universe? What's going on? What am I doing here? Why am I… dead?"

"You are not dead. The life of the copy of you that resides in this iteration of Miss Suzumiya's universe has been terminated."

"Haruhi Suzumiya? She's alive here too?"

"Very much so. However, when she learns of your demise, she will likely destroy this universe and create another one. Since all of her sub-universes are branches of this one, this action will cascade."

"What does that mean?"

"All her other universes will be destroyed as well."

"No shit. She can do that? How powerful is this girl?"

"The Haruhi Suzumiya in this root universe has unfettered control over its data flow."

I shook my head clear and tried to concentrate. "I still don't understand why I'm here."

"You are our backup plan."

My senses were swimming. "I'm your _what?"_

"We relocated you from your universe to this one through a common dimensional portal at the time the Data Integration Thought Entity calculated to be optimal. Sixty-seven days after the demise of my copy as well as the copies of Haruhi Suzumiya, Mikuru Asahina, and Itsuki Koizumi, you considered suicide." She paused to let the truth sink in. "You are a man in need of an SOS Brigade. We have an SOS Brigade that needs you."

"But what about all the people in my universe? My sister, my mother, Miss Tsuruya?"

"You have disappeared from that world. In time, they will assume you took your own life and they will move on with theirs."

"But there are people back there that need me."

"It is out of my hands. The Data Integration Thought Entity made this decision in order to prolong its existence. Keep in mind, by remaining here and replacing your copy you'll ensure the continued existence of this universe as well as that of your home universe... and those you love."

"So I really have no choice."

"No."

I expelled a deep sigh. "Well, that sucks."

Yuki replied, "So do I."

I scanned her blood-drenched perforated body and frowned. A shimmering plasma field encased her form. For a second, I couldn't see her. Once the barrier dissipated, Yuki Nagato stood before me, a mirror copy of the girl whose breasts I'd fondled as she sat reading on a stump — smiling, beautiful, butt-naked. I took the girl in my arms. "Is this really you?"

Yuki pulled me close and kissed me.

I brushed back a few strands of her hair. "I guess I could get used to this."

"Excuse me. I must reconstitute this data space first." She took a step back and spoke some programming. Stuff swirled around us like dust in a tornado before solidifying into familiar shapes. A moment later, Room 5 looked pristine. Yuki Nagato stepped forward and took my hands. "We may proceed."

I scanned Room 5. "You're not an _exact_ copy of my Yuki, are you?"

A set of kneepads materialized around the nude girl's knees and she dropped down before me. She lowered my zipper and took me into her mouth.

I intertwined my fingers behind my neck and closed my eyes. "Close enough."

###

After sucking me off, Yuki got to her feet. Her kneepads faded and a school uniform materialized over her body.

"Holy shit. What kind of Yuki are you?"

"I am an alien. Furthermore, Mikuru Asahina is a time traveler and Itsuki Koizumi is an esper."

"And Haruhi Suzumiya rules the world."

"She controls this universe."

I shook my head. "I'm not surprised. So what am I?"

"You are a normal human being." She paused. "Who has suddenly aged a year."

"What year is this?" I asked.

"Miss Suzumiya created the SOS Brigade four days ago."

"No shit? Well, I still am who I am. I'm sure they'll all get used to me."

"I believe they will."

We walked to the SOS Brigade club room.

"Are you dating Koji in this universe?"

Yuki shook her head. "Not yet." She looked up at me. "I have far less experience than my counterpart."

"A lacking I'll be more than happy to fix," I replied.

"I have been instructed to aid you in your transition in any way I can."

I glanced at the shapely legs rising up to meet Yuki's cute little bottom and smiled.

We stepped into the club room.

"Mikuru!" A bright smile lit up my face. It was so cool to see her alive again. "You're wearing clothes!"

The bashful maid pulled her arms into her body and her face turned beet red.

"You wanted to walk in on her changing into her maid outfit like you did yesterday, didn't you? You pervert. No dice this time, Romeo. That's what you get for being late."

My mouth dropped open when I beheld Haruhi Suzumiya at her commander's desk. "Damn, it's good to see you."

Haruhi furrowed her brow and looked at Yuki. "What's gotten into _him?"_

Koizumi assessed me with curious eyes. He could tell right off I'd changed. "Kyon seems fine to me." He waved for me to sit down and play a game of chess.

###

It took me a while to find my bearings in this strange new world. My fellow Brigade members were very helpful — especially Yuki, who made herself available 24/7 for whatever I wanted. If the club's supreme leader noticed any differences in me, she kept it to herself.

I often thought about the universe I once called home. Aside from the ridiculous amounts of sex I'd been getting, that place seemed rather tame compared to this one. In here I had daily brushes with the supernatural and I learned to appreciate what Haruhi Suzumiya was capable of — both consciously and subconsciously.

I had a good life, and everyone back home continued to live. All in all, that wasn't a bad trade-off, was it?

THE BEGINNING


End file.
